Sketching 'I Hate You'
by kazorashi
Summary: She hates him. A lot. He only wishes that he could say the same to her. Unfortunately, she has the talent to sketch. And that's a talent Kukai won't pass up. They WILL become friends. Whether she wants it or not.
1. In Love

Sketching 'I Love You'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way. If I did... Well~~!**

Hobey-ho!

* * *

"Kick it here Kuukai!" a random kid yelled as he ran ahead of Kuukai. Grinning, Kuukai kicked the ball to his best friend Tadase. Tadase caught it with the heel of his foot and maneuvered it pass the other ten year olds easily. Kuukai dashed ahead so he could have an open spot for Tadase to kick it towards him. Enjoying the feeling that running gave to Kuukai's legs, Kuukai found a perfect spot. Stopping and turning around, Kuukai signaled Tadase to kick it towards him. Seeing the signal, Tadase obeyed and kicked the ball with the side of his right foot to Kuukai. Kuukai smiled.

"Nice one!" Kuukai praised happily as he scored the ball into the net of the goal. Thanks to the slow goalie. Kuukai's team all high fived eachother and congratulated the losing team from a different school for putting up a good game. The coach blew the loud whistle and called Kuukai's team forth.

"That was nice boys, but next time, KEEP THE BALL!" he shouted. All the boys held their ears as the coach started to state their flaws. Kuukai grimaced at his coach's tone of voice. He could probably beat a lion at a roaring contest. Glancing at the sidelines, Kuukai saw all of his older brothers smile at him. Shuddering from seeing their grin, the coach had dismissed them and Kuukai did his best to avoid his brothers and walk home by himself. It wasn't far, so it was okay.

"Oi! Kuukai!" someone yelled from behind. Kuukai didn't bother to turn his head around. He knew that voice belonged to one of his brothers. And with that fact well plugged inside his head, Kuukai sped up his walking.

_I don't want Kaido to catch me... _Kukai (A/N: I spell his name with one "u" now. Okay?) thought to himself.

"KUKAI!?!?" Kaido yelled, louder than ever. Kukai started running. He could just imagine Kaido's muscle tense up as he yelled for him. "GET OVER HERE!" Kaido hollered. Plugging his ears, Kukai turned in an alley and used it as a short cut. Crawling through a small fence opening, Kukai raced home. In hopes of beating all of his brothers home.

"I gotta beat them!" Kukai told himself as he jumped over a wooden fence. His feet landed on the ground with a loud thud. Dashing through street and zig-zagging through narrow and crowded alleys, Kukai reached home. Dirt covered his white soccer uniform and little, unknown scratches had somehow managed to make its way to Kukai's skin. _Did... I beat them? _Kukai asked himself as he cautiously opened the front door to his house. Slowly closing it behind him, Kukai tip-toed upstairs to his room he knew he forgot to lock. Creaking here and there, he winced. Kukai would absolutely **die **out of embarrassment if his older brothers found out his secret.

"Looking for this?" someone behind him asked. Kukai froze out of fear, it was a male voice. Gulping, Kukai managed to turn his head around.

Kaido.

He had a smirked carved onto his face as he held a crumpled up paper in his left hand. His buff shoulders were practically flexing themselves out of excitement. Kukai's eyes widened in fear as Kaido slowly opened up the paper. "You know Kukai..." Kaido started to say. Unkai walked up behind the seventeen year old (A/N: I make up ages...) Kaido.

"...you have really great art skills." Unkai added for Kaido. Unkai's long hair was clipped in the back of his head. Revealing his evil smirk. Kaido laughed at the fourteen year olds comment. No one noticed Kukai biting his lower lip nervously.

"Yeah... If you count squiggly lines as art!" Kaido howled.

"Shut up!" Kuukai barked, angered by the fact that his older brothers made fun of his art work. Kukai worked really hard on making that dog. "It's not squiggly lines anyways! It's a dog! Stupid!" Kukai remarked as he jumped high enough to snatch the paper away. Kaido scoffed.

"A dog has _four _legs. Not _two _lines for legs." Kaido corrected. Kukai glared at his oldest brother.

"So what!? I'm still trying! You don't gotta make fun of me!" Kukai fired back. "And this was in _my _room! You can't just _barge _into _my _room! Mom said we all can't do that!" he added. " 'Sides, it's a great looking dog!" And with that, Kukai slammed his room door shut. Preventing Kaido and Unkai from entering.

"DAMMIT KUKAI!!!" Kaido shouted as he tried to break down Kukai's door. Kukai only smirked as he started to walk to his desk. Sitting in his wheelie chair, Kukai opened the blue drawers to where he kept all his art supplies. Bringing out different pencils, colors, paint, brushes, paper, and pictures books, Kukai got to work.

Sketching. Dreaming. Imagining.

These were Kukai's secrets. A talent he wanted to perfect. He knew he was far from it. The incident with Kaido was enough proof. Still, why give up when you had the rest of your life to practice? Cracking his fingers, Kukai smiled as he got to work.

"What to do?" Kukai asked himself, putting the end of a pencil towards his chin, tapping it repeatedly. Thinking. Glancing at the crumpled paper Kaido had made fun of, Kukai smiled. "A dog would do."

* * *

"Darn it!" Kukai yelled, his echo vibrating through the hallways as he carried basketball supplies with him. "Couch must have cheated at rock, paper, scissors!" Kukai tried telling himself this as he dragged the heavy bag filled with basketballs. Kukai grunted as he heaved the weight up the stairs. Struggling as the weight pulled him down. Kukai felt the sweat forming in the palm of his hands. _Oh no! _Kukai thought to himself as he used all of his muscle power to carry the bag of balls up the last step. He digged his nails into his skin so Kukai could tighten his grip on the bag. "Almost.....there!" Kukai grunted.

His hands slipped.

"Ack!" someone squeaked as the balls bounced down the stairs. Kukai's first thought was to run away from the little incident and just skip practice to go home. "Oww...." groaned to what seemed to be a feminine voice. It only meant one thing.

A girl was hurt.

Sighing, guilty, and being the gentlemen he was, Kukai ran down the steps and skidded to a stop. He turned his head and found _her _of all people kneeling on the floor, rubbing her knee. Her slightly wavy, violet hair was down and covered her face. Still, Kukai knew her. He knew her very well. Well, only well enough to know her name.

"Sorry Fujisaki!" Kukai apologized as he helped her up from the floor. The Fujisaki girl looked up at Kukai.

"It's okay." she answered as she rubbed her knee again.

"Y-you see... I was carrying the bag of basketballs and....it was heavy....so...it kinda'.....slipped." Kukai explained. Nadeshiko, the Fujisaki kid, only nodded her head. Looking through her hazel eyes, Kukai saw that she couldn't care as much to what he was saying. It was her nonchalant stare that helped her create an emotionless face. "So..." Kukai continued, studying her face expression. "I'm...sorry...?" he added questionably. It was more of asking himself than for him to be asking her question. Kukai was too busy noticing her face to know what he was saying. Nadeshiko only picked up her stuff and left.

"Bye." she piped up before leaving. Watching her, Kukai shook his head. She was kind of rude. No _thank you for saving me_? kind of thing? Talk about rude. Rude, but a wonderful stare.

Kukai imagined her blank stare in his head again. _I could draw that... _Kukai thought as he nodded his head in a positive way. "I could draw her..." he said outloud as he started to pick up the basketballs. Her dull stare was easy to capture. All Kukai had to do was add in detail to her eyes. Something that could match a hollow walnut. Dark, empty, blank. But drawing the shape of her face would be a little harder. _Well, I'm not THAT skilled. But... Any artist could tell that her face shape is like an angels. _

_Crumple. _

Kukai looked down at the bottom of his green adida shoe. Bending down to pick the paper up, Kukai opened up the sheet and his eyes widened with amazement. It was the most beautiful picture of a clear ocean Kukai had even seen. And it was all done with a pencil! Lines curved with the flow of the sea. The sun clearly sparkled the end of the day on the sheet. Details were everywhere. A dock was drawn on the side. A little smear here and there to add texture. It was clear.

Whoever drew this was an absolute genius.

"Wow." Kukai breathed as he folded the piece of paper in his hand. This was too much of a powerful, detailed, and complicated sketch to just leave behind. _I wonder who drew it... _Kukai asked himself as he picked up the remaining basketballs from the hallway. Kukai's green eyes glanced at the clock. "Damn... It's late! I'm late!?" Kukai yelled as he hurried his little chore. Panicking, Kukai just threw the balls inside the large bag and used his adrenaline to shove the thing all the way to the gym.

"KUKAI!!!" the coach yelled. Kukai had to cover his ears to keep his coach from breaking them. "FIVE LAPS AROUND THE GYM!!! NOW!!!" hollered the coach. Biting his lip to keep his mouth shut, Kukai jogged around the gym. Embarrassed that he was so late. Sighing, Kukai thought of the sketch that was in his pocket.

_So beautiful... _Kukai thought. _I think I'm in love... _

* * *

Arriving home from practice, Kukai jumped onto the dinner table. Rento's squinted eyes looked at Kukai with amusement. The little guy looked to happy. Even worse. Kukai was eating vegetables without complaint! Something was wrong. All of Kukai's brothers could feel it. "What's up?" Rento asked as he flashed a smile. "You look like someone that needs to be pet." Rento added. Shusui shook his head in disapproval of Rento's unneeded comment.

"Yeah, what's with you, brat?" Kaido asked as he slurped disrespectively on a noodle.

"I think I'm in love." Kukai blurted out. Kaido choked on his noodle as Unkai spit out his water he was drinking. Shusui took his glasses off as he cleaned them with his green sleeve. His eyes must've read Kukai's lips wrong. Rento's eyes were finally open as he gaped at his brother who was three years younger than him.

"Say wha?" Rento, Kaido, Shusui, and Unkai asked in sync. A blush smeared on Kukai's face.

"I'm in love..." Kukai repeated.

"With who?" Unkai and Rento asked at the same time, raising a brow in suspicion.

"I don't know." Kukai answered truthfully. He twirled his spaghetti with his fork and his eyes seemed to be off in lala land. "But... She can draw..."

* * *

Kukai looked for the art club after school. Wanting to sign up for that activity. Despite all his other ones. But that didn't matter. Green eyes scanned the room. Only three people were in there. Kukai's teacher Nakaido. Who in _his _opinion, wasn't that great at drawing. That one guy, Yuiki Yoyo (A/N: I know peeps...). And Mrs. Rude. She was sitting on a stool, sketching really hard on something. "Yo." Kukai interrupted. Nakaido turned his head around.

"Souma." he said. "What are you doing here?" was his first question. Kukai frowned but then replaced it with a goofy smile.

"I wanna join in this art club." he stated proudly. "Oh...and, also..." Kukai got the picture from his pocket. The one showing the sunset. "Do you know anyone who draws this well?" Kukai asked. It was snatched from him. Kukai's eyes shined horror as he saw Nadeshiko rip up the dazzling sketch. The one his love seemed to work so hard for. One that looked like it took so much time to add all that detail. Anger bubbled inside him. His _first _love's sketch was just torn! "What was _THAT _for!?" Kukai yelled as he shot a glare Nadeshiko's way. Nadeshiko looked at Kukai.

"It was ugly." she said.

_If she wasn't a girl, I'd punch her... _"No, it wasn't!" Kukai fired back.

"It was." Nadeshiko said again.

"No! It was well detailed! And it's not ugly!" Kukai snapped.

"It was." Nadeshiko said calmly.

"And how do _you _know that!?" Kukai demanded. He wanted to know _why _a person would just rip up an amazing piece of artwork. Who in their right _mind _would do such a thing!? Especially since it looked like that person seemed to work very hard on it! What monster could have--!? Nadeshiko's next words cut him off guard.

"I drew it."

* * *

And so I go...


	2. Only Reason

Sketching 'I Love You'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! at all. All rights go to Clamps (I think). And the song My Mother belongs to the Chipettes.**

* * *

"_You _drew it!?" Kukai asked, flabbergasted while pointing a finger at her. The brunette did not see the glare the angelic girl had carved on her face. "Don't be ridiculous." Kukai started laughing. "I don't believe you. An artist wouldn't just throw something _that _beautiful away." Nadeshiko stood next to Kukai. Now, it was one thing for a girl to be mean. Kukai didn't mind mean girls all that much. But, _if _they were taller than him, that was a whole different story. Mean _and _tall girls creeped the shit out of Kukai. Take Nadeshiko for example.

She was mean, sure. And Kukai could've dealt with it, maybe. Sure, he didn't like the attitude she was giving him, but it wasn't like he was going to die from it. But, she was taller. By a good inch. A _really _good inch. And, to Kukai, being tall meant that you're kind of strong.

"Look." Nadeshiko sighed through gritted teeth. "It was mine, I drew it, I must've dropped it, you picked it up, kept it, and I tore it up. Don't make a huge deal out of it, okay? It's just a picture." Kukai watched as she seemed to grow more irritated by his quietness. What was he going to say to her after all that? You can't expect a ten year old boy to say something mean back, can you? "Sigh..." Nadeshiko looked back at Nakaido. "Sensei, I'm gonna go home now." Nadeshiko remarked. Nakaido looked at his special student.

"Okay!" he sang as she exited the door. Kukai watched her go, and when she left, he looked at the one student and Nakaido.

"What's her problem?" Kukai asked, grabbing a seat across Yoyo. He started grabbing his pencil and sketchbook from his backpack.

"Wow." Looking across the table, green eyes looked into one's that matched the season autumn. Yoyo whistled loudly. "I haven't seen her mad like that in a while. Geez, what'dya do to the poor girl?" he asked, playing with clay that was placed infront of him. Kukai shrugged his shoulders, enjoying the conversation.

"I don't know. I just called her picture beautiful, and then she wants to go and be a bitch about it." Kukai scoffed. "It was a compliment anyways. Don't girls like compliments?" he asked the boy across from him. Yoyo, looking back at his clay, nodded his head.

"Yeah, most." he guessed. "But not my Nade-chan." Yoyo added. "She likes to be left alone most of the time. And she hates drawing, even though she's really good at it." He paused to hum. "Thinking about it, you break all those rules, eh? Dropping balls in the hallway, liking her pics. I bet she really hates you now." Yoyo laughed, amused that Kukai's face looked 74% depressed. "What's the matter? You look a little down there." Kukai rolled his eyes and began to draw Nadeshiko's eyes.

"Well, it's not like I did it all on purpose. I didn't know back then." Kukai insisted. Most of his focus went into his picture from then on, rather than the conversation he was having. _Her lashes are long, and they're hollow. I mean, empty-looking. And...a little slanted, with an unusual large pupil in the center. Her eye brows are slimmer too. _Yoyo looked ahead of himself to see what the new kid was drawing.

"Is that...are those eyes?" Yoyo asked, pointing at his picture. Kukai nodded his head.

"They're Nadeshiko's eyes." he replied, not smiling. His fingers ran over his head to help keep his bangs out of the way.

"Well, her eyes are a little slimmer." Yoyo said. Kukai looked up at Yoyo confused. What the hell was he saying? Catching the confused look, Yoyo smirked as jabbed his picture. "You're doing okay for a beginner. But the measurements are off. See, you got her pupils right. You noticed that they're larger than others, but they're not _that _large. Also, her eyes are too close together. And her eyes aren't that big. They're slim. Giving her that dark look she has all the time, see?" Yoyo asked. "But I do like her eye lashes." Complimented the boy.

"Buzz off." Kukai snapped, unexpectedly pissed off. Yoyo gave Kukai a look of feigned hurt. "I don't want your opinion, okay? Just leave mine's alone! I know it's not good, aiight? But I don't wanna hear it!" he growled, giving daggers to Yoyo. Yoyo shrank away.

"Fine, I was just trying to help you." he remarked, getting back to his clay project. Which Kukai took noticed of, it looked _way _better than his sketch. How does a ten year old boy make a small stallion horse out of clay while adding so much detail?

_Show offs. _Kukai thought to himself. "Humph." _First a girl who can draw, a boy my age who makes stallions outta clay. What's next? Nakaido-sensei who paints? Pfft! Yeah right! _

"Yuiki-kun, what'dya think?" Yoyo and a curious Kukai looked over at Nakaido. Kukai's jaw dropped while Yoyo looked at it more closely.

"It's great sensei, but..." Nakaido flinched at that word. "That tree on the far left looks out of place. I think you added where the light hits it in the wrong place...again." Yoyo mummered that last part to himself. Nakaido scoffed at himself while Kukai looked back at his sketch. It wasn't as good as Nakaido's creek.

_What a shitty day... _Kukai sighed as he picked up his stuff. "I think Imma' call it quits today." Kukai shook his head as he prepared his backpack. Nakaido looked at Kukai with a small smile.

"Don't feel bad because you don't like yours." Nakaido suggested. "It's just that our members have had years of practice." Nakaido added. Kukai only replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah..." he sighed, starting to leave.

"Oh..." Nakaido stopped him before he left. "Can you tell Nadeshiko not to quit this club?" Nakaido asked. Kukai gave the teacher a frustrated look.

"Why?" he asked. Kukai restrained himself from saying, _I prefer that she DOES quit, sensei. _"Why do I gotta do it?"

"Well, she just might live close to you. Besides, if she quits, then this club is going to be closed sooner than expected." Nakaido explained. "I don't want her to quit right before the end of the club."

"The club ain't gonna last long?" Kukai asked, more interested in that subject, rather than Nadeshiko. Nakaido nodded his head, his glasses almost falling off.

"We don't have enough members to let the club stay." he replied with a sad expression. Kukai looked down.

"So, this club is practically running into dirt?" he asked.

"DUH!" Yoyo shouted from the other side of the classroom. Kukai flicked Yoyo off, resulting to an appalled Yoyo.

"Hey!" Nakaido half-shouted. Kukai quickly brought his finger down as he whispered an apology.

"So..." Kukai coughed into his sleeve, trying to make it less awkward for him. "What if we had more members?" Kukai asked, trying to change the subject also. "Before the club gets disbanded?"

"Then the club stays." Nakaido answered as if it were simple, completely forgetting Kukai's action with the finger. Yoyo came into view of the conversation then, glaring at Kukai right before speaking.

"It's almost impossible." Yoyo explained. "Students at this school don't like art, like how they should be. No one's gonna join. Everyone thinks Art Club is for sissy's." Kukai humphed at that comment. "We mind aswell say good bye to it..." Yoyo added. Kukai's head shot up.

"You're not even gonna _try _to get people here?" Kukai asked. Nakaido sighed as he walked back to the computer.

"What's the use? We need five members to stay alive." Nakaido looked down. "Excluding me, we only have two members. But if Nadeshiko's quits, it's all over." Ignoring the fact that Nakaido overlooked that he had joined already, Kukai stomped his foot.

"Look, I promise, I won't let this club get disbanded. And I'll got tell Nade—Fujisaki to not quit, alright?" Kukai confirmed, before leaving Yoyo and Nakaido. Yoyo looked at Nakaido.

"How you think he's gonna do it, sensei?"

"I don't know Yuiki-kun. But hey, I forgot, did he join the club?" Yoyo rolled his eyes. What an idiot.

"Well, not like it matters anyways." Yoyo muttered to himself. "This club ain't gonna be here anyways." Going back to his seat to work on his stallion, one tiny, little tear could be seen forming in his left eye.

* * *

"_It's hard to remember_

_A summer or winter_

_When she hasn't been there for me_

_A friend and companion_

_I can always depend on_

_My mother_

_That's who I mean_

_I've taken for granted the_

_seeds that she planted _

_She's always behind everything_

_A teacher, a seeker_

_A both arms out-reacher _

_My mother _

_That's who I mean."_

Nadeshiko looked to the sky as she sat on a little hill that went up from a little, steady creek. A sketchbook was placed in her lap and she had different erasers near her. She focused her attention to a little tadpool that was swimming in circles in one section of the creek. And a little bunny that seemed to hop her way. A smile found its way to her face as she brang a carrot out of her small bag.

"Hey, want some more Gregory?" she asked. Gregory, the bunny, hopped in a zig-zag pattern to Nadeshiko and snatched the carrot away with it's teeth. Nadeshiko giggled. "Did you like that song I was singing just now Gregory?" Gregory's ears moved. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

"_Wish I could slow down_

_The hands of time..." _

Nadeshiko continued, closing her eyes.

"_Keep things the way they are_

_If she said so_

_I would give her the world_

_If I could... I would_

_My love and my laughter_

_From here ever after_

_Is all that she saids she needs_

_A friend and companion_

_I can always depend on_

_My mother_

_That's who I mean_

_My mother_

_That's who I mean... That's who I mean." _

Finishing that song, Nadeshiko looked and saw that Gregory was with another person. She watched as he tossed the bunny in the air a few times. He was tall and slender, well built and not slangy. And wore glasses that fit his tan skin a little too perfect. His hair was a weird shade of green that matched the grass. And wore navy green slacks with a black tee that hugged his skin. Revealing a little muscle to the ten-year old girl. Nadeshiko blushed a wee bit when he looked her way. Showing her his sapphire eyes.

"Hello. I'm Shusui. Is this rabbit yours?" he asked her, walking towards her with Gregory in hand. The blush on Nadeshiko's face deepened. He was very handsome.

"N-no... I just visit him here." Nadeshiko confessed, lowering her head and playing with her fingers.

"Really?" Shusui asked while putting the bunny down. Nadeshiko nodded her head as her hands started to tighten and un-tighten on the hem of her plaided red skirt. Shusui, who Nadeshiko realized she had a crush on quite too soon, looked at her picture. "That sketch of this creek is very impressive." Shusui commented. Nadeshiko only answered with a quick nod of her head as she grabbed Gregory, holding him close. Shusui smiled at Nadeshiko, amused with her reactions towards his words. "Do you come here often?" he asked.

"N-Not anymore." Nadeshiko answered, turning her face the other direction of the probably-teen. She held tighter to Gregory. "I used to though, everyday." she added with a gulp.

"What happened?" asked the curious sixteen-year old boy.

"Well--"

"Nadeshiko?" She turned around by the call of her name, letting Gregory go. Her eyes widened just slightly at the sight of the boy. The blue hairs covering spots of his pale forehead, she watched as his amethyst looked at her with suspicion.

"Iku-nii." Nadeshiko answered as she started to gather her stuff. Ikuto, who appeared behind a tree, looked straight at Shusui. A glare appeared and it sharpened on the older boy.

"Who the hell are you?" Ikuto said through gritted teeth, his knuckled turning white. Shusui looked back at Ikuto.

"I'm your classmate." he responded with a little grunt. Shusui started leaving, but not before looking back at Ikuto. Mouthing, "_She's cute." _Glancing back at Nadeshiko, Shusui left.

"Iku-nii. What are you--?" Nadeshiko started to ask, but Ikuto grabbed her elbow, too tightly and roughly for Nadeshiko's liking.

"I don't want to see you hanging around people like him, got it Nade?" Ikuto asked sternly, not looking down at Nadeshiko while leading them away from the creek. Once or twice, she almost fell on the little trail.

"I g-got it." Nadeshiko answered sadly. Sensing her disappointment, Ikuto's grip on his little sister tightened. "Iku-nii...you're hurting me." Nadeshiko whined.

"Suck it up, squirt." Ikuto remarked. Nadeshiko only pouted.

_If ma were here, he wouldn't treat me like this... _Nadeshiko thought.

"Hey." Ikuto said. Nadeshiko looked up, realizing that Ikuto was holding onto her hand now. "I thought that you hated drawing... Why do you have your sketchbook?" he asked curiously. Getting closer to the car. Nadeshiko shrugged her shoulders in reply to his question.

"I don't know." she said hesitantly. "But... I know I can do it well. You know, with ma teaching me and all." Nadeshiko said with a little smile. _"It's hard to remember, a summer or winter..." _Nadeshiko started and stopped, looking up at Ikuto. Waiting for him to help her finish the song. Arriving to the car, Ikuto looked down at her as he helped her into the passengers seat.

"What?" he asked, raising an eye brow, resisting the urge to sing. It faltered once Nadeshiko sighed sadly and shook her head quietly.

"It's nothing." she mummered. Ikuto gave an aggravated sigh.

"Fine, whatever. _When she hasn't been there for me. A friend and companion. I can always depend on. That's who I need..._" As that happened, he approached the drivers seat and took off, singing.

* * *

_Well, I didn't see her on the way home. _Kukai thought happily as he got home, shutting the door closed. "I'm home!" he hollered, taking his shoes off. _Thank goodness. Who cares if she's really pretty? Her attitude brings me down a notch. _Entering the living room, he saw Kaido watching a football game, yelling at his favorite team to hurry up and earn a damn score. Kukai chuckled at the funny sight. "Hey..." Kukai said.

"Humph..." Kaido grunted, sitting back down, not even glancing Kukai's way. Instead, he asked, "Have you seen Shusui anywhere?"

"'Nah, doesn't he usually come home around dinner?" Kukai asked, grabbing the remote while changing the channel.

"HEY!" Kaido shouted, getting up, ready to beat the living out of Kukai. Right then, their mother checked on them, her look piercing through Kaido's skin. Kaido in return smiled at their petite mother and lowered his head to Kukai's height. "You little shit." he whispered. "I'll get you later." Kaido looked up at their mother, who's hand was already on her hips, giving him a knowing look. "Yes ma, I'll help you with dinner." Sighing, he walked into the kitchen with the mom. Kukai snickered.

"That's what he gets." Kukai told himself. Unkai, who had been lingering in the mirror too long, sat next to Kukai.

"Have you seen Shusui anywhere?" he asked, tying his hair back. Kukai replied with a shake of his head, giving Unkai a moment to sigh. "Has anyone seen Shusui?" Unkai yelled. Rento appeared from behind the couch.

"No, but I'm looking for him." Rento replied. Kukai and Unkai turned around and stared at Rento. "What?"

"How are you gonna look for the guy under our very own couch?" Unkai asked. Rento opened his eyes.

"I thought that the dustmites would like the chance to be petted. If that's _alright _with you?" he questioned, brown eyes glaring. Unkai only whistled, backing off. Leaving Rento back to, pet the dustmites.

_Sometimes I wonder if he's gonna be alright as a grown-up. _Kukai thought. "Hey, why's everyone looking for Shusui-nii anyways?" he asked.

"I need him to help me with my algebra." Unkai replied.

"He promised to bring home a bunny." Rento called from under the couch. Unkai rolled his eyes.

"Kaido wants him so _he _could cook with mom." Unkai added. Unkai looked around the living room. "But I guess that didn't happen." Unkai looked at Kukai who looked as if he was laughing to himself. "Well, I just hope he doesn't poison your food. See ya brat." Unkai exited towards the hallway, leaving a pale Kukai sitting on the couch.

"W-wait! Kaido!" Kukai shouted, jumping over the couch and dashing to the kitchen. That's when a sudden door opened and hit Kukai in the face. "Ow!" Kukai whined, rubbing his forehead. He looked up at the bully who did this to him. "Shusui-nii?" Kukai asked, looking at the green haired brother. Shusui looked down at Kukai, helping him up off the floor.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

"Everyone was looking for you. Where were you?" Kukai wanted to know. Shusui rolled his eyes.

"Just places. I had an after school meeting." he replied.

"Really? Well, I went to the art club!" Kukai grinned, but it didn't last long. "It was okay, but no one was really there." he added with a sigh. _That's when I met Mrs. Rude, Mr. Know-It-All and the Dense-sensei. _

"Huh. Art, aye? Well, I met a girl you might like." Shusui smiled in remembering how pretty she was. "Really quiet and nice. You might like her." He started making way to the kitchen with Kukai following him,

"Really?" Kukai asked with feign suspicion. "What's she look like? Do I know her? Is she cool?" Kukai threw a lot of questions at his older brother.

"Well, she looks your age. Long violet hair. A little quiet and shy, but very adorable. She's nice. She also goes to this creek and meets her friend Gregory there." Shusui explained. Kukai frowned at the name of Gregory. Shusui noticed and he smiled. "Gregory is a rabbits name." That made Kukai smile. "Oh, and you might know her. She was wearing your school's uniform." Shusui walked in the kitchen and looked back at Kukai. "I just don't think she'll be good at sports." he added. Kukai just wore a silly grin on his face.

"It's all good." he gushed. "But hey, you're telling me about this girl who you said was like art. Did she draw anything?" he asked. Shusui nodded his head.

"She really can. I saw a glimpse of her sketch. I must say, it looked very much like the original creek."

"Wow! I wanna see it!" Kukai chuckled. A blush smeared onto his tan face. _She sounds talented... I hope she's cute. _He wondered.

"Well, see ya Kukai." Shusui called as he approached the stove. That's when Kukai looked at Kaido's way and his oldest brother was sending daggers his way.

"Shusui-nii, don't let Kaido poison my food, okay?" Kukai yelled as he went back to the living room. Shusui looked Kaido's way.

"Poison?" he asked. Kaido whistled.

"I swear I don't know what he's talking about." Kaido answered. _I'm gonna get him good one day. _Kaido looked at his mother who was keeping a close eye on him.

"I hope you weren't really thinking about putting poison in your brothers food." she said. Kaido smiled.

"'Nah, I wouldn't do that." _That little mama's boy!_

* * *

"No." Nadeshiko said as she was on her way to school. _Just five more blocks._

"Please?" Kukai asked again for the zillionth time. Nadeshiko shook her head.

"No, I'm gonna quit." she answered. Kukai ran ahead of here and started walking backwards, looking her way.

"Please? I promise Dense-sensei and Mr. Know-It-All that I wouldn't let you quit." Kukai continued. "You can't give up. Don't you like art club?" he asked. Nadeshiko shook her head.

"No, I don't. Okay? J-Just leave me alone!" Nadeshiko yelled. Kukai pursed his lips. She was _so _irritating! She made Kukai want to light himself on fire.

"But you're really good at it." Kukai tried reasoning. Nadeshiko shook her head angrily.

"You don't understand."

"I could if you tell me why you hate art."

"I don't want to tell you." Nadeshiko replied. Kukai sensed how angry she was.

_Good. I'll just keep pushing her buttons until she says yes. _"Why not?" he asked.

"It's none of your business." Nadeshiko pushed past Kukai and he almost fell backwards, but was saved by Nadeshiko's little bag. Unfortunately for Nadeshiko, she fell backwards and landed on concrete. Revealing her pink lace panties to Kukai. Kukai's face turned red as he was memorized by the soft and silky lace.

"Wow..." he whispered. Nadeshiko looked down at her open legs.

"K-K-KYAAAH!" she screamed, closing her legs tightly. Her face turned redder than a tomato and she covered her eyes with her bangs. "You're a pervert!" she yelled, her hands laying ontop of her skirt. Kukai stepped back.

"I—I didn't mean it! Honestly!" Kukai stuttered, his tan face turning more of a pink color. "I just...you pushed past me and... I—I am _so _sorry!" Kukai apologized. He offered his hand to her. Nadeshiko looked at it, deciding whether or not if it was safe. "I don't bite." Kukai whispered, turning his face away from her. _I saw her panties... _Kukai thought. His stomach was turning in a really weird way, it confused him. Maybe it was because he saw Nadeshiko's panties. Hesitating, Nadeshiko took his hand and he helped her up. _Her hands soft. _He told himself, taking notice of how her small her hands were for a ten-year old.

"L—Let's just get to school." Nadeshiko said, trying to act tough. She was feeling sorry for herself that she had to meet Kukai on the way to school. _Just three more blocks... _She told herself over and over again. She started walking ahead. Kukai was about to follow her when he saw a sketchbook on the ground. Picking it up, he skimmed through it. He stopped at a picture of a little creek.

"Amazing." Kukai said outloud, catching up to Nadeshiko. "Oi! Nade-chan! Wait up! Look at this!" Kukai called out.

_Two more blocks... _Nadeshiko rolled her eyes as she turned around. _Why am I stuck with him? _"Wha--!?" Her eyes widened as she saw Kukai admiring her sketchbook. Looking through each of its pages that she took the time and care to sketch. Her heart beat sped up as she watched his admiration carve onto his face. He looked really happy. "G-give me that!" Nadeshiko snatched the sketchbook away from him.

"Hey!" Kukai yelled. "I was looking at that!" he complained.

"It's mine!" Nadeshiko shouted, holding the book close to her chest, scared that he might see it again. Or take it away from her. But he didn't. Instead he stared at her, and his stare began to grow in Nadeshiko's conscious. "Wh-what?" Nadeshiko asked, raising an eye brow.

"That sketch of the creek..." Kukai said. He remembered the conversation he had with Shusui. "You mean Shusui-nii was talking about _you_!?" Kukai gasped outloud. Nadeshiko blushed at the name of Shusui.

"Y-you mean Shusui-san is your older brother?" Nadeshiko asked. Kukai nodded his head, almost reluctant to answer.

"Yeah. He is. He's sixteen." Kukai added.

"Sixteen." Nadeshiko repeated. Her face turned crimson as she remembered the green-haired boy from yesterday. Kukai walked over her and crossed his arms, bumping his forehead against hers.

"Man, how many times am I gonna fall in love with you?" Kukai asked. Nadeshiko looked up surprised.

"Wh-what?" she asked, her face turning pink. Kukai just shook his head.

"It's nothing. Never mind it." Kukai walked ahead of Nadeshiko and looked as they neared school. _Awe... I liked her again! This ain't cool Kukai. Get a hold of yourself. _Kukai looked back at her and noticed that she hadn't moved. "Oi!" Kukai called to her. Nadeshiko turned her head and saw that Kukai was a few feet ahead of her. "You coming or not?" he asked, putting his arms behind his head.

"C-coming." Nadeshiko whispered as she jogged to Kukai, sketchbook still close to her chest. Kukai looked at the sketchbook, deep in thought.

"If you hate art so much, then why do you still carry that sketchbook around?" he asked her. He was curious. She was so talented at something he saw her do often, why did she hate it? If you hated hated to do something, then a regular person would stop doing it, right? _Maybe she's not regular._ Kukai wondered.

_Almost there... _Nadeshiko told herself. "I just do, okay?" Nadeshiko answered. "Just, drop the conversation! I just carry it and I hate it! Can't you just leave me alone?" she pleaded.

"Nope." Kukai answered in all honesty. Nadeshiko's eyes widened at the brunette. "I can't leave ya alone." he continued.

"Wh-why not?" Kukai thought about it. Why couldn't he leave her alone?

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Agh!" Kukai yelled as he grabbed Nadeshiko's hand in his. "School's gonna start!" he shouted as he started to run full speed. Nadeshiko tried to catch up to him.

"S-Souma! Slow down!" she cried. Kukai just ran faster. "Souma!"

"Sorry, Nade. But I don't want us to be late for school." he said. That's when Nadeshiko almost tripped on her own foot.

"Ugh!" she cried as she fell onto the floor again. Kukai clicked his tongue as he helped the poor girl up again. "I told you to slow down..." she whined.

_Suck it up... _Kukai thought. "Sorry." He said instead. Nadeshiko sighed as she placed her sketchbook back into her bag. That's when Kukai remembered his promise to Dense-sensei and Mr. Know-It-All. "Hey, just go to the art club, okay? Don't quit on us now." Kukai muttered as he jogged to school. Nadeshiko watched as he jogged away. He really didn't want her to quit, did he?

"Well, I'll think about it..." she whispered. If she went, maybe he'd finally leave her alone.

"Sorry about looking at your panties!" he shouted. Nadeshiko felt herself turning red again.

"PERVERT!" she yelled back. Unaware of the snicker Kukai was making.

"She's funny..." Kukai said to himself.

* * *

Kukai skipped another sport practice to go to the Art Club again.

"Yo." he said entering the door of the art room. He was greeted by one person. Dense-sensei.

"Hello Souma-kun!" he greeted with a wave. Kukai waved back and looked around. There were empty seats and Yoyo. "Where's Nadeshiko?" he asked, a little worried. Was she not coming?

"Nade-chan? She said that she'd be back, she's here though." Yoyo said, pointing to her bag that was next to him. "Probably forgot something in her desk again." Yoyo commented. Kukai nodded his head. "Although..." Yoyo continued. "She has been gone for a quite a while. Mind go checking on her?" Yoyo asked. Kukai, reluctantly, nodded his head.

"I'll go get her." he answered, exiting the door he just came from. Yoyo and Nakaido looked at him exceptionally.

"I think he likes her." Yoyo cheered. Nakaido nodded his head in agreement.

"I couldn't agree more." Nakaido laughed. He went back to looking for his paintbrush.

:::::::

Kukai reached the last door of his seventh hallway. Maybe asking for directions to where Nadeshiko's classroom was would've been smarter. Instead of roaming the hallways calling for her name.

"Nadeshiko?" Kukai asked, looking into a random room. He saw long hair that shimmered in the sunlight. Showing its dark and gloomy purple hair. "There she is!" he cheered quietly. He creeped closer to her, a sudden urge to want to scare her. _I'll just sneak behind her. _He snickered to himself as he silently went behind her.

He saw Nadeshiko looking under a chair for something. But that wasn't the worse part of it. She was on her knees looking, and...Kukai saw part of her panties again. The memorizing pink lace that he saw earlier, curved perfectly with her petite butt. Kukai felt his hand shake. He wanted to flip her skirt up. _Calm yourself... This is so...not...so... Awesome. I can't believe I'm seeing those again. _Kukai sighed to himself. He was so glad for uniforms. Whoever invented short skirts was a genius.

"Found it!" Nadeshiko said, turning around happily, only to meet Kukai's green eyes.

"Ahhh!" Kukai screamed, falling over a desk that was behind him. Thankfully, she didn't see his crimson face. Getting up, he looked at Nadeshiko. "N-Nakaido told me to get you..." he half-lied. Nadeshiko got up and dusted herself off.

_Him again. _"Let's go." she replied nonchalantly. She made way for the exit and Kukai followed her.

"Does this mean that you're not quitting?" he asked hopefully.

"Would you leave me alone if I stayed there?" she asked. Kukai nodded his head happily. "Fine. But I won't like it! Guarantee that!" she warned.

"Yes!" Kukai cheered, hugging Nadeshiko from behind her. Nadeshiko dropped her favorite pencil, the one that she was looking for, and sucked in her breath, holding it. Why was he hugging her?

"L-let go...!" Nadeshiko whispered. Kukai let go and laughed nervously.

"Sorry Nade." he smiled at her. Nadeshiko replied with rolling her chestnut eyes.

"Whatever." she mummered under her breath.

_I'm...glad she didn't quit. _Kukai told himself. That made his sides do those weird flips again and his cheeks turned pink. _Glad? _Kukai shook his head. He only wanted her to stay because he wanted the art club to continue. That was the reason.

That was the only reason.

* * *

A/N: Next time on Sketching 'I Love You'!

"_Don't yell at Yo-kun." Nadeshiko remarked. Kukai bit back his tongue, wanting to curse the little auburned hair boy who was hiding behind Nadeshiko. _

"_Why not?" he asked instead. _

"_He was only trying to help you." she replied. Kukai looked at her confused. "Look, the only way you can get better at drawing is accepting criticism. He's right. Look at the measurements of your bridge. It's off by a lot. Don't get mad if someone is trying to help you. Accept it. It only makes you get better. And I know you want to get better._

_:::::::_

_Kukai looked at her face one more time. His heart sped up again. Why the hell was it doing that? It's been doing that a lot recently. _She's the only one who makes me do things I don't let other people do..._ Kukai grabbed Nadeshiko's hand. She turned around._

"_What is it?" she questioned. _

"_I like you..." _


	3. Secrets

Sketching 'I Love You'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters. 'Nor do I own the song _Out Here On My Own_. It belongs to the movie Fame. **

* * *

"WIIL YOU QUIT IT!?" Nadeshiko shouted as Kukai kept poking at her side. She slapped his hand away countless times and yet he was so persistent! He just kept poking her and poking her and, it was endless! Bringing his hand away for the time being, Kukai chuckled. Leaving Nadeshiko to give a tight puff of air out of her lips from irritation.

"Sorry." he apologized. "It's just....a little funny.." _Freaking hilarious...! _He told himself."...when you're mad." _When you're so pissed off! _He added in his thoughts. Kukai laughed to himself again. Nadeshiko pursed her lips together and clenched tighter on the pencil she was looking for earlier. Continuing walking, Nadeshiko tried to walk faster than him so he could get away. Kukai noticed this and started to jog next to her side.

"Why are you hurrying?" he asked curious. She was power walking so fast, the poor tan boy had to jog next to her. How did she do that, walking so fast? His green eyes looked at her legs instinctively. Her very long legs. Long, smooth, and creamy legs. _It must be the legs. _Kukai told himself.

"You're unbelievable." Nadeshiko muttered under her breath walking faster.

"Wait up Nade!" Kukai yelled, not trying as hard to catch up to the tall brunette. "And what'dya mean I'm unbelievable?" he questioned, referring to her comment she made a few seconds ago. Nadeshiko rolled her chestnut eyes. Was he serious?

"Just shut up and walk to Art Club quietly with me." she hissed. Kukai pouted at her slightly and did as he was told. He walked next to her quietly. And that was a little creepy to Nadeshiko. She was expecting a poke every now and then, but he didn't. Still, Nadeshiko was wary of what he was doing. He must've been tricking her.

* * *

"_Sometimes I wonder _

_Where I've been_

_Who I am_

_Do I fit in?_

_Make believin' is hard alone_

_Out here on my own_

_We're always provin' who we are_

_Always reachin' _

_For that risin' star _

_To guide me far_

_And shine me home_

_Out here on my own_

_When I'm down and feelin' blue_

_I close my eyes so I can be with you_

_Oh, baby be strong for me _

_Baby, belong to me_

_Help me through _

_Help me need you_

_Until the morning sun appears_

_Making light of all my fears _

_I dry the tears_

_I've never shown _

_Out here on my own_

_But when I'm down and feelin' blue_

_I close my eyes so I can be with you_

_Oh, baby be strong for me_

_Baby, belong to me_

_Help me through _

_Help me need you_

_Sometime I wonder_

_Where I've been _

_Who I am_

_Do I fit in?_

_I may not win _

_But I can't be thrown _

_Out here_

_On my own_

_Oh, yeah_

_Out here_

_On my own"_

Ikuto re-played that song on his iPod. Ever since he and Nadeshiko watched Fame last night, that was all he listened to. It wasn't wrong for a guy like him to like that movie, right? I mean, Nadeshiko practically sang it in her sleep. He knew because they shared a bed. And, okay, so he was a teenage boy who liked that movie (and that specific song), but so did Nadeshiko!

_As long as no one else knows. _Ikuto told himself. _As long as no one else knows I like that movie. _He shuddered at the thought that Nadeshiko almost caught him in the act of signing that song this morning. Was he never going to do that again.

Sitting in a relaxing position, his eyes gazed over the empty classroom. It was lunch, so he didn't expect anyone to be in a horticulture class. That would've been weird for him. Sitting in this classroom during lunch gave Ikuto a weird sense of relief. Like he could just sit there all day. In a sense per se; a sanctuary for him. Maybe it was the way the room smelled, all flower-y and good-y-ish. Or maybe it was the way it was just quiet and he enjoyed the wind touching his cheeks from the window. Or maybe it was the way that in this short amount of time was the only time to look at Nadeshiko's picture he had in his wallet. His _only _picture in his wallet.

Or maybe it was the way that this entire scene reminded him of when he was a little boy and when Nadeshiko was still a little baby. And how their mother used to sing and laugh and paint with them whenever they visited the creek Nadeshiko always sneaked off too nowadays. The sweet smell of the flowers helped his imagination grow and invisualized the creek more clearly. The wind on his cheeks helped him remember how peaceful it was back at the creek. The quietness reminded him of the summer nights where Ikuto and Nadeshiko would creep out of the house just to skip rocks out in the open. Making rippled the still water that flowed by.

Ikuto sighed as he grabbed his black, leather wallet from the back of his pocket. He flipped it open and looked at Nadeshiko's face when she was five. She was so cute back then (Ikuto still thought that she was the cutest thing in the world). Back then, she was still a little chubby too. Especially in the cheeks. And her eyes were much larger while her hair reached her shoulders.

Glancing at the clock, reading it's red numbers, Ikuto took note that he had three minutes left of his sanctuary time.

"I wish lunch was longer...." Ikuto grumbled to himself. "Awe well.... Just one more class and then I have to go pick up Nadeshiko." Looking back at Nadeshiko's picture, a smile found its way to his face. It might've been just those two in their world, and they might have been alone on their own without a mother, but Ikuto be damned if he woke up one day and to find Nadeshiko not next to him in bed (and no, not in _that _way if there are any secretive little pervs reading this). She was the only reason why he believed life was worthwhile.

She was always his number one girl in life. And always would be.

* * *

Nadeshiko was right. After a few minutes, he went back to poking her sides again. Entering the art room with a tense atmosphere, Nadeshiko sat across Yoyo with Kukai at her side. Yoyo looked between the two. His auburn eyes gleaming with curiosity. A grin appeared on his face.

"So, how did it go?" Yoyo asked Kukai. Kukai met the boys eyes and laughed.

"Great." Kukai replied. Nadeshiko fumed at this. These two were so impeccable! She refused to find anything funny about this! That, and her sides hurted. Yoyo looked at Nadeshiko.

"You okay Nade-chan?" Yoyo asked with a feign of worry. She sniffled in response.

"You're a horrible best friend Yoyo..." mummered Nadeshiko.

"Sorry." he apologized as he scrunched his nose up. He did that to stifle his laugh. Coughing, Yoyo started on his un-touched clay infront of him. "I'm gonna make a bridge." he said, starting off the conversation. Kukai glanced at Nadeshiko.

"Let's all make bridges today..." Nadeshiko looked at the brunette boys and sighed.

_I wanna leave... _She told herself. "Fine." she huffed as she grabbed paper from her backpack. Kukai looked at the girl.

Weird was what she was. She looked so frail and fragile, when in fact she was vicious and fierce. You would never expect a girl like her to be the way she is. Usually in school (_not _that Kukai paid any attention to her today. He would _never _do that), she was quiet and kept to herself. Until recess came and that's when she would hang around Yoyo, talking about who knows what. Maybe art (not that Kukai wondered about it)?

Getting his things ready, Kukai brought out the same things as Nadeshiko and started to draw his pic.

"Hey..." Yoyo interrupted, starting another conversation within them. He made sure his eyes never left the clay infront of him. "How are we going to attract anyone to come to art club?" This question made Nadeshiko stop, Kukai noticing her. Her eyes shallowed at the question.

"That's a pretty good question." Nakaido called from his desk. "What do you kids wanna do?" Yoyo shrugged his shoulders. His fingers working rapidly at every sharp and needed detail to his bridge. In his playful mind, he was looking for an answer. Art Club, and though he wouldn't admit it to people who didn't care, like Tsubasa, was like a second home to him. Always has been for him and Nadeshiko. Ever since their third year of school.

"Well, we gotta attract people firstly." Kukai said, his pencil moving, to Yoyo that seemed to be crooked lines, on the linen paper. "How do we attract kids?" he asked outloud.

"Posters." Nadeshiko whispered. Kukai looked at the violet haired female.

"What?" he asked. Not once looking from her sketch, Nadeshiko slowed her movements.

"I said, _posters_." she repeated. "Like ads, brochures. Things like those. I think, if you make them pretty or cool, it might attract people." Kukai gave it some thought.

"I think that is going to work. Nice thinking Nade-chan! But I thought you didn't like art club?" he asked. _Shoot, I'd think that you'd prefer it to end quickly. _Kukai was tempted to say that sentence, but restrained himself from doing so.

"I told you before, it's none of your business." A scowl made it to her face. "Leave me alone now." Sticking his tongue out at her, Kukai went back to his bridge with a puff of air.

"Fine."_ Meanie... _

"Done!" Yoyo cheered. Nadeshiko and Kukai looked up. Kukai's eyes almost fell out of his eye-sockets and Nadeshiko examined the clay carefully.

"Isn't that what people call the Golden Gate Bridge? In America?" Nadeshiko asked. Yoyo smiled at her.

"Yup! Isn't it beautiful?" he gushed. Kukai rubbed his emerald eyes with his bare hands to get a better look at the clay model. After staring at it for a good while, Kukai made it official in his brain. This guy was such a show-off!

"It's really nice." Nadeshiko smiled at Yoyo. Yoyo looked back at Nadeshiko and grinned. Joy filling his eyes, and Kukai took notice of that. He sensed a little chemistry from the both of them (and he was _not _jealous, his green eyes weren't green of envy, honestly). Well, why wouldn't there be chemistry between them? They were the best of friends.

"I thought you'd like it. When it dries off by tomorrow, you can keep it!" Yoyo said excitedly while clapping his hands together. "You can put it next to the car one I gave you." he added.

"I'd like that." Nadeshiko replied with a smile and went back to her sketching. She would really like to keep that Golden Gate Bridge. Meanwhile, feeling proud of himself, Yoyo looked at Kukai's drawing to see how he was doing. And by the looks of it, not very well... In an artistic way of course. Yoyo had no problem helping the brunette across from him either. He decided that if he was going to be in the club, he could at least get a few artistic tips from him. That wouldn't hurt at all.

"He--"

"I gotta go to the restroom." Nadeshiko interrupted Yoyo's sentence. She got up and left the room quickly. Leaving the two boys (and forgotten teacher) alone. Kukai watched her go.

"He--" Yoyo started to say again. But Kukai quickly beat him to it.

"Are you guys really close?" Kukai asked Yoyo. Their eyes locked to each-others for a brief moment.

"Yeah..." Yoyo answered warily. He had a _really _bad feeling about where this conversation might be heading. "We're close, but only friends.... What's it to you?" Kukai's body stiffened for a moment but then he grew relieved.

"Nothing, I was just curious. How long have you two known eachother?" Now, Kukai wasn't jealous. He was _far _from jealous of course. The boy was only curious. If he was going to stay in art club, then he would like to know a little bit about his...partners. Knowing that Nadeshiko wouldn't answer any of his questions, he would start with this guy. Yuiki Yoyo.

"Well, we've known eachother since..." Yoyo thought for a while. "Well...a good..." Yoyo tried to find the right words to say. Kukai was just growing all the more anxious waiting for the auburn haired boy to reply. "Well, as long as I can remember really. Toddlers?" With a shrug of his shoulders, Yoyo looked at at doorway, hoping Nadeshiko would hurry up with the bathroom. No one might've guessed, but Yoyo was getting nervous. He hoped that his reply wouldn't make Kukai jealous. _I mean, he does like Nadeshiko. I hope I don't get punched! _

"That long, huh?" Kukai asked. Yoyo nodded his head and gulped. "That's really...._long_." Kukai emphasized on the word 'long.' "Must suck for you, huh?" Kukai chuckled as he accidentally dropped his pencil which rolled onto the floor. Now, this is where Yoyo got confused.

"Huh?" he rasped. Sucked? Nadeshiko was one of the most sweetest people in the whole entire world. This kid must really be confused. "Sucked? Nadeshiko? No, she's nice and caring." Yoyo determined.

"WAHAHAHA!" Kukai boomed in the class.

"Whoa!" Nakaido whispered, almost losing his paint brush and almost knocking off paint bottles that clattered around his desk. His attention from his painting turned to the two little boys who just turned into the two-digits category. Why did Yoyo look angry and why was Kukai laughing?

"Nice and caring?" Kukai laughed a little more. "Nice one. Ah-ha." Sighing, Kukai looked up at a tomato faced Yoyo. "What?"

"Nadeshiko _IS _really nice and caring!" hissed Yoyo. Clenching his fists, the boy glared at Kukai.

"Yeah right." Kukai snapped back. "She's rude and stuck-up." _Trust me, I __**know**__ that she is. _Kukai got up from his seat. "Just like how you are now." With that said, Kukai growled low in his throat. Yoyo gritted his teeth together tightly as he could and he felt anger spread through him like fire on a burning building.

"And _what _could you possibly _know _about her!?" Yoyo shouted.

"Stop it now, both of you." Both boys looked up at a very serious Nakaido. His features, which were usually goofy and clumsy, looked calm, in control, and frightening. His face which was usually loose, seemed to tighten with irritation. Yoyo could tell that Nakaido was a a little angry because his hair was down. It reached a little past his shoulder and left his wavy, brunette locks cover parts of his cheeks. Nakaido's lime-green eyes didn't have a spark in them either. "Whatever or whoever you're arguing about, don't yell at eachother about it, okay?"

Kukai didn't speak up. He felt, afraid and a little threatened. "Y-yes sir..." Yoyo said, speaking up for the both of them instead. Nakaido raised a brow of his.

"What were you two yelling about anyways?" Nakaido asked. Kukai's heart thumped loudly in his chest. Were they gonna get punished?

"N-nothing sir..." Yoyo stuttered from his lips. Kukai could sense the hesitation in that high pitched voice. Nakaido, who was looking at Yoyo, looked over to Kukai. A lump clogged Kukai's throat, preventing him from speaking. Did Nakaido want Kukai to tell him what was going on?

"Was it really nothing?" Kukai stared back into those bright eyes. He was so scary. But what should he say? Should he agree with Yoyo? Or, say the truth? That this all happened because of Yoyo and himself (Kukai put more blame towards Yoyo)? Without talking, the little boy could only muster a nod from his head. "Fine then. But no more arguing. I'm trying to paint." With that said, Nakaido went back to his desk to work on his painting. A few moments passed between the boys and then they both sighed. It was like a relief from stress. And tension.

"I'm back." Nadeshiko said, her head appearing from the door. "I'm sorry I took long." Yoyo looked at the violet female, glad that she had _excellent _timing.

"No problem!" Yoyo cheered, his usual self back. Nadeshiko walked her way back towards her seat. Nadeshiko looked towards the clock when her bottom reached the seat.

_Uh-oh... _"Well, we should finish our pictures soon. And then tomorrow, we have to work on posters. And then--" She was interrupted by Kukai's voice.

'Whoa, whoa, tomorrow?" Kukai gasped. Nadeshiko glanced his way, only a glance.

"Yes, why?" she asked.

"I have to go to frisbee practice tomorrow! Sign ups are that day." he whined in a childish manner. Nadeshiko signed in irritation.

"Well, that's _your _problem. You're gonna have to find a way to balance out art and sports. Otherwise, you're gonna end up quitting one or the other." Nadeshiko looked back at his sketching. "And...have you been drawing at all?" Nadeshiko asked. Kukai looked at his picture. What was wrong with it?

"Your measurement is all wrong." Yoyo explained. "See the lines for the wood? And that rail you must've been drawing? They're uneven. You have to fix them."

"BUTT OUT!" Kukai yelled instantly, making the two other ten-year olds jump out of their seats. What was he yelling for!? "I don't wanna hear you correct me! If I ask for your opinion, I will." Kukai seethed. He got up from his chair, ready to pummel the boy. Nadeshiko immediately jumped to Yoyo's defense by putting a hand inbetween them (where Nakaido was, they had no idea).

"Don't yell at Yo-kun." Nadeshiko remarked. Kukai bit back his tongue, wanting to curse the little auburned haired boy who was hiding behind Nadeshiko.

"Why not?" he asked instead.

"He was only trying to help you." she replied while Yoyo nodded his head, still behind her. Kukai looked at her confused. "Look, the only way to get better at drawing is accepting criticism. Look, he's right." Nadeshiko pointed to his picture. "Your measurement is off by a lot. Don't get mad if someone is trying to help you. Accept it. It only makes you better." Nadeshiko's poisonous eyes looked straight at Kukai, not wavering under his intense glare. "And I know you want to get better." she ended.

"And how do you know?" Kukai questioned. Deep, deep, deep, deep, _deep _inside, he knew she was right. And he wanted to hear her say the right words. Whatever the right words were. What he wanted to hear, he didn't know.

"I know because you like my pictures." she answered. Kukai's eyes slowly widened. "And that everytime you see them, you take in what you call _beauty_. And I notice that you seem to try to learn from them. You admire my little sketches and..." Nadeshiko stopped herself. She couldn't believe what she was about to say. "You tend to fall in love with me everytime you see one of my sketches." Yoyo clasped both hands over his mouth in utter horror. A blush smeared over Kukai's tanned cheeks. Did she really have to add that part (Nadeshiko was practically dying inside)? "Besides!" she snapped, trying to stay in control of her emotions. "No one would even_ think _about joining this club if they didn't like to try art or even care for it a little."

Kukai furrowed his eye brows to keep him from laughing at Nadeshiko. Her face was turning red, whether she noticed it or not.

"And anyways..." she continued. "You want art club to stay here. That's why you're gonna help us!" Before she knew it, Nadeshiko was fidgeting with her fingers. "And....and..." Nadeshiko didn't know what else to say. _I was probably blabbing a whole lot of nonsense the whole time! _Her brain searched for answers and then that's when her eyes saw it. Kukai's picture. "And.....oh my. Your picture is horrible..." Kukai frowned.

"Hey! Don't make fun of my picture just so you can make yourself feel good!" Kukai tried to put on the serious act by glaring. But looking at Nadeshiko's tomato face made Kukai's stomach tumble all over his insides. And his glare faltered. Instead, he ended up laughing. That's when Yoyo looked at Nadeshiko's cheek and saw a tint of red. He ended up laughing with the other brunette. Nadeshiko made a puff with her cheeks.

Boys.

"You two aren't funny at all." she whispered to herself while crossing her arms. "Some friends you guys are..." she mumbled as she made way towards her seat again. Putting one knee over the other, she put her nose up in the air and closed her eyes. Yoyo knew that pose as;

**Leave me alone, bastards.**

"What?" Kukai huffed, climbing his way up from the floor he was rolling on, laughing. "What'd I do?" he asked, a little calmer than before. Yoyo, who stopped laughing around the same time as Kukai, jumped up to sit on the table.

"She's just mad." he answered for Kukai.

_Darn straight I am... _Nadeshiko said in her own thoughts. Her right index finger lightly tapped her arm repeatedly.

"Silent treatment?" Kukai complained.

"Don't bother. When she's like that, almost nothing can make her stop." Yoyo and Kukai looked at eachother and smiled. They were friends already.

"Almost anything?" Kukai hummed in a song-song voice. Yoyo nodded his head, a little confused at why he was happy. Then, Kukai started to jab at Nadeshiko's sides. Nadeshiko almost jumped up, but kept her composure. She was not going to give Kukai the satisfaction he wanted. Yoyo watched between the two kids. As Kukai kept poking her, a smirk was born on his face. That clever Kukai. Nadeshiko was growing more irritated every growing second.

"Poke. Poke, poke, poke, poke..." Kukai chanted at every poke.

"WILL YOU QUIT IT!?" Nadeshiko screamed as she slapped his hand away. "My sides hurt!" she barked frustratedly while rubbing her temples. Yoyo and Kukai bursted out laughing again, this time, pointing at her. Nadeshiko growled. "Glad I entertain you two." she grunted. Yoyo immediately stopped. He took notice of the little pain in her voice. Leaning over the table, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Nade-chan." Yoyo looked at Nadeshiko with loving eyes of a friend. "Did we hurt you?" Nadeshiko replied with a shake of her head. Kukai coughed into his sleeve when he noticed that he was still laughing.

"Ahem... S-sorry about all that." Nadeshiko turned her attention to Kukai, who was rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I'll stop for a while. You know, since your all fragile and...stuff." he muttered under his breath. Kukai found that his heart was thumping in his chest and his stomach was making that weird feeling again. He sensed her hand come closer to him and stiffened. What was she doing?

"Thanks." was all that she said. Kukai looked up (and he literally had to _look _up) and could've sworn he saw a smile on her face. That her peached lips formed a smile no angel could imagine to beat. How the bottom part of her lip would be slightly slimmer than usual. Kukai rubbed his eyes to see if he was imagining it. And just like cliché movies, that smile was gone. Too bad. Forgetting his little dazed moment, Kukai reached his hand out to her.

"No problem, friends?" he asked. Nadeshiko looked at his foreign hand. Was she just suppose to shake it and become friends with him?

"Er...no." Nadeshiko laughed nervously when she saw Kukai's face frown. Hey, if she didn't want to be his friend, she didn't have to. Who said she had to accept his offer? Scowling, Kukai sat in his desk.

"Fine, but you'll be my friend one day." he vowed.

If he could make her come to art club, how hard would it be to make her his friend?

* * *

"See ya, Nade." Kukai waved good-bye as he started his walk home. He offered to walk her home, but as usual, she kept declining him. _Well, whatever... _He told himself. Stretching his arms to yawn and placing them behind his head, Kukai whistled with the birds. "When I get home, it's straight to bed." Yes, bed time would be the best time.

:::::::

_Kukai looked up at her face one more time. His heart sped up again. Why the hell was it doing that? It's been doing that a lot recently. And it wasn't just Oh-Speed-Up-Now-Kukai-Heart. It only happened when Nadeshiko was there. _

She's the only one who makes me do things I don't let other people do... _Kukai grabbed Nadeshiko's hand after that train of thought. The violet female turned around and looked at him, blinking her long lashes. _

"_What is it?" she questioned, voice curious. _

"_I like you..." he muttered from his lips._

:::::::

"AAAHHHH!!!!" Kukai screamed as he shot up from his bed. The little ten-year old's heart pounded inside his chest, as if it were going to explode. His skin was sticky with sweat and his green eyes were wide with fright.

"Kukai, what is it!?" Kaido shouted as he bust Kukai's room door open. Kukai looked at Kaido, scared but loosened up when he noticed it was only his oldest brother. "Did something happen!? A robber?" he asked in a hurried voice. Swallowing, Kukai shook his head.

"N-no...just a...nightmare." Kukai lied. "S-sorry." he apologized. "I'm just....tired is all." Kaido sighed from relief.

"That's good then. Go to sleep, you little runt." And with that, Kaido closed his door. Kukai let out a huge breath. It was still sunset.

"I should go back to sleep." Shuddering, Kukai curled back into his green sheets. _Still, that dream was so freaking __**real **__it was scary... _Kukai closed his eyes, trying to remember that last line he said to Nadeshiko in his dream. What was it again? "I can't remember it..." he whined, rolling in bed, trying to fall asleep again. Still, Kukai found that he couldn't. "Great..." he mummered.

Kukai got up from bed and went to his desk were he kept his art equipment. Grabbing a pencil and sheet of paper, he started to just draw lines. Lines that curved and went straight down. Lightly sketching (Nadeshiko taught him earlier at the Art Club) and re-tracing lines. Making frills and lace and ribbons that Kukai imagined pink.

Pink?

Kukai covered his mouth with his hands to keep him from screaming again. Now, _this _looked real. It really did, no lie. He was 100% sure that if he showed this to Yoyo, he would congratulate him. And call him a pervert.

This was a secret he was going to keep from everyone else. It was perfect in every possible way. And it really scared Kukai that he could draw something like this and actually make it look good. Shoot, even the measurements were on point. Gulping, Kukai hid the picture into his desk on the very bottom and went to sleep.

Kukai had just drawn a perfect image of Nadeshiko's pink and lacy undies.

* * *

Ikuto ran all the way to make it to Nadeshiko's school. How could he be late!? He was so far behind schedule. It was turning sunset!

_Dammit! _Ikuto cursed himself. This is why you don't walk to school when driving a car would be perfectly _smarter_ and _faster_! Praying for his legs to move faster, he hoped nothing would've happened to Nadeshiko. I mean, what if something like kidnapping happened to her? Where would he look? What if they killed her!? _Don't think that way Ikuto. _He told himself.

Surely, Nadeshiko would be alright.

Arriving on such late notice, Ikuto sprinted to the entrance of the elementary school. Panting, he smiled when he saw Nadeshiko asleep on the steps. Her bag layed on her lap as she leaned to the rusty pole to support her head. Her breathing was even and she looked unharmed. She looked so cute just sitting there. If only Ikuto had a camera. She looked like she did when she was five whenever she slept. After what seemed to be centuries of just staring at his little sister, a happy sigh escaped Ikuto's lips.

"She's alright." he walked over to the sleeping ten-year old and shook her gently to wake her up. "Oi..." he whispered lightly. "Nadeshiko...?" he asked.

"Mmmm...." Nadeshiko furrowed her eye brows a little and moved her head, just slightly though. As if re-arranging her head position on the pole because the previous one was uncomfortable. Ikuto waved his hand infront of Nadeshiko's face to see if she was really sleeping. If she thought she could catch him signing that Fame song again, she was mistaken. Fortunately, she was still sleeping.

_Of course.... _Ikuto grinned at the little angel before him. _She's such a heavy sleeper for a kid. _Lightly taking her bag off her lap and placing it over his shoulder, Ikuto turned around and pushed Nadeshiko with his hands so that she could fall onto his back. Succeeding in doing so, he picked her up in piggy-back style and walked all the way home. Her even breaths hit the back of his neck and it tickled him. At least he could tell that she was still alive.

Maybe not driving a car was a good idea after all. He didn't mind it the least. He liked small moments like this. But don't tell Nadeshiko that. It'll be our little secret, okay?

* * *

A/N: Next time on Sketching 'I Love You!'

_Nakaido looked at his three students exceptionally. They did a pretty damn good of a job saving this club. Now, two more people joined. How they did it, Nakaido didn't know, but who cares? At least they did it._

"_Welcome to the Art Club new comers." he greeted with his casual and goofy smile. _

"_No problem!"_

_:::::::_

_Kukai heard sobs coming from the bathroom in the girls restroom. He gulped, dare he go in there? Still, he couldn't just go away, could he? His hands itched their way to the knob of the door and he opened without hesitation. _

"_H-hello? Anyone here? I heard crying... Are you okay?" he asked whoever was in here. This was ridiculous! He should just go out now and keep eating lunch. Kukai could get in trouble for being in this place. Opening stall one-by-one, he reached the last green door. Hopefully, whoever was in here wasn't using the toilet. Slowly creaking the door open, Kukai's emerald eyes widened. "Nadeshiko? Why are you crying!?" _

_Nadeshiko looked up, her eyes stained red and puffy. Her once wonderful chestnut eyes now swelling with tears. Tears soaked her cheeks as more flowed down like waterfalls. That didn't scare Kukai. What scared him was that her hair was all cut uneven and it was a tangled mess._

_"Who did this to you?"_


	4. Fairytale

Sketching 'I Hate You!'

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Shugo Chara! at all. Wish I did, kinda'. Don't really like the plot that much anymore, but love the characters...**

(A/N: As you can see, I have changed the title so it can make a little bit more sense.)

* * *

"_The little boy didn't like his little sister at all." Hana was telling the little Ikuto who was sitting in her lap as she rocked in the old and wooden chair. In her arms was a baby girl. Ikuto's eyes glared at the 'thing.' It **always **hogged **his **mother's attention, that he was barely getting any! "In fact, he hated her with a passion. As days went by, the hatred in the little boy's heart grew. And on one fateful night, his little sister got lost." _

_Ikuto looked up at his mother with sad eyes. "And then they lived happily ever after." he finished. Hana laughed with her head back. Her laughter filling Ikuto's heart with joy and a swell of pride. He loved his mother's laughter so much, it was like classical music to his ears. _

"_Who lived happily ever after?" she asked her son. _

"_Duh, ma. Me and you." he announced as he jumped off his mothers lap. "Me and you lived happily ever after. The little sister got lost forever." _

"_Didn't the older brother get worried about his little sister? Didn't he miss her?" she asked Ikuto. Ikuto shook his head ferociously, his bangs hanging over his eyes._

"_Not one little bit." he answered. Hana sighed at her son's remark. _

"_One day, you'll change your mind."_

_:::::::_

_Ikuto was stuck looking at it's huge and yellow eyes. It's pale cheeks were really chubby that Ikuto liked to pinch them for fun. And **loved **it when it started to get teary eyed. The thing is, sh—it never _really _cried outloud. _

"_Why don't you cry outloud, huh?" Ikuto asked it. The 'thing'—Ikuto liked to refer 'it' to—just made stutter noises with it's lips. It's spit getting all over Ikuto's face. Sighing, he wiped all the spit away. "You're no fun at all, you know that?" he asked the thing who was laughing. "It's not funny!" Ikuto whined. _

"_Ga—ga!" the thing laughed. "Ikk... Ikk..." it started to slur. One of Ikuto's eye brow shot up._

"_What'd ya want now?" he huffed, just about ready to leave the living room. And the thing alone. _

"_Ikk..." it said again. _

"_What's an 'Ikk?'" Ikuto asked the thing. "I don't know what an 'Ikk' is!" '_Ugh, I can't believe I'm talking to it. I should just go play my violin in **room.**' _"Well, see ya. I don't speak 'it' language." Ikuto got up and approached the door. '_I was talking to something that didn't even speak normal English. I must be outta' my mind.'

"_...to!" Blurted the thing. Ikuto's footsteps stopped themselves as he turned around slowly. _

"_What?" he asked. Ikuto felt his heart literally stop for a second. It was like he had no control over his body, his heart was pulling itself to the little thing. The thing smiled with it's two front teeth. It's hands clasped together happily in it's car-seat. _

"_Ikk....to! Ikk....to!" The thing started to laugh again as it repeated it's own words. "Ikk....to!" Ikuto ran to the things side and crouched by it._

"_I-ku-to." he said slowly. "I-**ku** the ku. I-ku-to."_

"_Uuhh... Ikk....to...uuhh... Ikk....uuhh...to?" _

"_Ikuto."_

"_Ku! Ikk....ku....to?" Ikuto's ears and eyes lit up with amazement and joy. A wave of happiness rushed over him and he felt bugs eating his insides. _

"_Ma! Ma! Look at _her_! Ma! Look at Nadeshiko!" Ikuto stopped himself. Did he just say his little sister's name? Her _real _name? Hana rushed through the door. _

"_What's wrong!? Is she alright?" she cried as Hana picked Nadeshiko up from her car-seat. She bounced the baby in her arms. "Ikuto, what's wrong?" she insisted. _

"_Nothing's wrong ma. Look." he said, pointing at _his little sister_. It felt nice to actually call her that. "Ikuto."_

"_Ikk....ku...to! Ikk...ku...to! Ikuto." Hana's chestnut eyes widened that Ikuto was afraid they'd fall out. "Ikuto!" Hana dropped Nadeshiko. Thankfully, Ikuto saved her safely. _

"_Did she say a name?" she asked breathless. Ikuto only nodded his name._

"_Yup! **My **name." With Nadeshiko in his arms, Ikuto smiled at her. When you _really _looked at her, she was just the cutest thin—girl in the planet. Especially when she smiled, showing her two front (and only) teeth. _

"_Ikuto." Nadeshiko kept saying, touching his face. Ikuto grinned as he stared at **his **little sister in the eyes._

_He knew he'd meet death before she ever met harm._

_:::::::_

_Ikuto's head snapped up when he heard loud crying fill the dark and empty hallway that was just beyond his door. _'What the!?' _he thought as he creaked the door open widely, peeking his head through the crack. "Who's there?" asked the thirteen year-old teenager. His low voice bellowed and bounced off the walls. _

"_IKUTOOOO!!!" He heard Nadeshiko cry. She sounded in pain and Ikuto's heart immediately paused for a moment. What was happening to her!? Without a second thought, he rushed to her room that was next door to his own. Slamming the thing open, his eyes darted to the dark figure that looked to be climbing out the window. Glaring with passion to the intruder, Ikuto kicked him in the leg, causing the cloaked figure to wince. _

_Nadeshiko, who was wrapped in a blanket, suffocating, started to close her eye-lids. "Ikk....to?" she rasped. Ikuto tried to grab his sister for safety, but the older man knocked him in the head. Thus, causing Ikuto to fall backwards. _

'How OLD is this guy!?' _Ikuto wondered, as the punch to the side of his hurted. Ikuto could have sworn he saw stars circle around him. "Shit..." he mummered. Getting back to his feet and senses, he watched as the curtains of the open window blew slowly. There was no intruder. _

_There was no Nadeshiko. _

* * *

Ikuto shot up in fright. Sweat stuck to his skin, making his clothes stick together. His breath was ragged and Ikuto found himself clutching Nadeshiko's hand (which was _much _smaller than his own). He could tell from the nightmare that his face was as pale as the moon that shone through the window.

"Ikk...to?" Nadeshiko mummered as she slowly started to open her eyes. At night, her eyes were more of a green color. "What's wrong?" she whispered. Ikuto noticed, even through the darkness of night, that she was still half asleep. And she even showed the sign of being worried about him. A sigh escaped his dry lips and he ran his long, slender fingers through his little sister's hair.

_Just like ma's hair. _He thought.

"Ikuto?" Nadeshiko asked again, a little more awake then a few seconds ago. And more worried.

"Nothing's wrong." Ikuto reassured his sister. "Just a dream." he confessed truthfully.

"Want to talk about the dream?" Nadeshiko asked, a little interested. Usually, Ikuto was a heavy sleeper. And at times, you would hear him sing Out Here On My Own by Naturi Naughton who was showed in the movie Fame.

"'Nah, let's just go to bed." he replied. "C'mon you." With a slight little nod, Nadeshiko's eye-lids started to close. But before hitting the mattress, he noticed that Nadeshiko was waiting. For _another _kiss. Ikuto couldn't believe his sister at times. "C'mon, you already had one before bed!" he complained.

"You woke me up." she countered. "Now, you owe me another kiss." Too tired to wrestle (and quickly taking notice that the longer he stayed up, the more awake he'd be before school), Ikuto lightly pressed his lips against Nadeshiko's.

_I can't believe I do this. _Ikuto told himself as he stayed on her lips. Sure, he felt like a pedophile. What sixteen year old kisses a ten year old little girl? It wasn't really incest though. He knew that Nadeshiko made him do this because it made her feel safe. She said that _"It makes me feel safe and secure before I go to bed." _Which of course, wasn't the answer. Ikuto knew that she just wanted a kiss. Probably to be experienced when she french kisses her groom on her wedding day (ever little girls' dream is to be married). That, and Nadeshiko swore one day to marry Ikuto when she grows up (which was like saying a little girl was going to marry her dad one day [A/N: Oh, the good old times when I used to say that]). Pulling away, Ikuto layed down on the mattress.

"There." he said. With a giggle, Nadeshiko snugged inbetween Ikuto and a pillow. Grumbling, he placed his hand around his sister and held her close. Secretly, afraid that if he woke up, she'd be gone.

* * *

Nadeshiko and Kukai arrived to school together, and as usual, were bickering amongst eachother loudly in the hallways.

"I told you, I am _so _sorry!" Kukai pleaded, almost on his knees before the brunette girl. Nadeshiko shook her head, which was a crimson color.

"I cannot _believe _you would tell me that! You shouldn't have looked there!" she snapped, leaving him.

"But I was _suppose _to get you that day!" Kukai reasoned, following Nadeshiko to her classroom. _At least I'm being honest and I'm confessing my little secret. _Kukai thought to himself.

None of the two of them noticed all the childrens' heads turn their way simultaneously. Questions arose in each and every boy and girls' little mind. "_What are THEY doing together?" o_r _"Are they dating?" _Filled the childrens' minds. At first, Nadeshiko and Kukai have only been a tiny bit of gossip. Peers of the two have seen them in the hallway together at times. But ever since Kukai had been skipping sports, the two of them being together quite frequently had everyone wondering.

The boys held nervous grudges against Kukai. He was lucky to be around such a kind and cute beauty. If Kukai knew this, he'd reply with a; _"Cute? Sure! Kind? You must NOT know Nadeshiko then. You little ditz." _Some boys admired the brunette for being able to talk to her so easily. Like they had known each other for the longest time. Most boys wondered if Kukai took an interest in the beauty. He never teased any girl like _that _before (A/N: Usually, it's common for a little boy to tease the girl he likes, unless she's older than himself. It was like a code us females didn't know until we're older. Shame. Now, back to the story).

However, on the other hand, girls in the school found Nadeshiko quite the enemy. How _dare _she act friendly with Souma Kukai!? Most thought that she should date Yuiki Yoyo and/or stay the quite girl she is. Or was suppose to be, anyways. What landed on her head and made her _think _she was the princess for Kukai? Enviousness swirled in almost all of the girls' heart.

Hotori Tadase and Hinamori Amu on the other hand, found the two quite the charming couple. Just like the very _few _students who did (few being _some _the kids in kindergarten through third grade). Nadeshiko seemed to handle the rough Kukai fairly well. She managed at most times to keep his mouth shut. And Kukai seemed to get the best of Nadeshiko, who—before meeting Kukai—was quite the loner and quiet girl. Now she seemed to talk to a few people. Whatever the two were, they were rubbing off each others personalities. Friends, dating, or not.

Yuiki Yoyo saw the two compatible. And annoying! _They NEVER shut up during Art Club. _The poor boy thought to himself as he banged his head on the locker a few times. He was the only one who _really _knew the two. It was him who suffered day after day the constant arguing (and Nakaido who blocked the two out by being out the door for _"bathroom brakes"_) and bickering.

The bell rang and the little children dashed off to their classrooms.

"See ya during recess Nade!" Kukai called from his classroom door (which was right next to Nadeshiko's, lucky her).

"Oh shut up..." she mumbled under her breath.

_I heard that! _Kukai wanted to shout, but restrained himself from doing so. Entering class, he was greeted by... Tadase. Only Tadase. _What the hell? _Kukai wondered to himself. Usually, everyone else greeted him too. They would at least_smile _his way. Maybe today was just going to be an off day.

"Hola Souma. ¿Cómo estás?" Tadase greeted in Spanish. Kukai replied with a nod and sat next to the blonde (who was quite beautiful for a guy).

"Hey..." Kukai whispered as the second bell rang. "Do you know why everyone's acting so different?" Kukai asked. Tadase shook his head.

"Not really. But I have an idea." He whispered back, his pink eyes sparkling. Kukai gave him a curious look. Mentally rolling his eyes at Kukai to himself, Tadase continued. "You and Nadeshiko seem to be an _item_."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

"Say what Nadeshiko?" Yoyo asked.

"I hate him...." Nadeshiko answered. "Plain and simple." she added. Yoyo huffed.

"Whatever. But what about our other members?" he asked worried. "We need more if we want the Art Club to stay in school."

"I don't want the Art Club." she answered shyly. "It's better if it was just destroyed anyways." That struck Yoyo's cheerful heart.

"Wh-what?" he couldn't believe his ears. Nadeshiko, who knew him better than anyone else, knew how_ important _the club was to him. It was a second home to him. If not a second, his _real _home. "B-but... Nadeshiko. You know that it's important to me... I... H-home...." Tears stung the corner of Yoyo's hazel eyes. His fist clenched and Yoyo bit his bottom lip, staring at the ground. Nadeshiko stared at her friend, almost heartbroken.

_Maybe... _She hesitated to decide. _I'm being really unfair to him. _She thought.

"But Nadeshiko..." Yoyo said. He found little courage in looking Nadeshiko in the eyes. "You know that Art Club is a home to me." Nadeshiko winced at the realization in his words. She really was being to hard on him. She was just putting her needs before her own friends needs.

"Yo-chan..." she started to say. She stopped herself as she looked down at the short auburn haired kid. He was hiding his face from her. But she saw the ground that had tear drops dropped onto it. "Yoyo..." Nadeshiko whispered. She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry. I didn't forget..."

"You know that I don't have a home..." Yoyo cried silently.

:::::::

_Four year old Nadeshiko sighed again. It was her fifteenth day of school, and still she had no friends. No one gave her the chance to befriend them. No one had even showed her an act of kindness. And not a word was said to her. _'What's wrong with me?' _Nadeshiko asked herself. _'Am I ugly? Face it, Nade. You're just meant to be alone.' _She was alone at her corner again. _

"_Hi." Nadeshiko turned her head and found a short boy infront of her. He looked only two and a half feet. His hair reached his ears and his tanned skin was a little darker than most Japanese children. "I'm Yuiki Yoyo." he added. Nadeshiko looked around her. Who was he talking to? Surely not her. Nadeshiko looked over her left and right shoulders to see if there was someone around her. There was none._

"_A-are you talking to me?" Nadeshiko whispered as she pointed to herself. A blush smeared over the paleness of her cheeks. Nadeshiko's heart was beating faster than normal. _

"_Yeah. You see, it's my first day here. I was in a really tiny accident and so, I'm late coming to school. And now I have no friends! So, I was wondering, wanna play with me?" he asked quickly. Nadeshiko looked down. _

"_Umm... I—I...." Nadeshiko hesitated some more. She wasn't sure, but she felt good vibes from this Yuiki Yoyo. "Sure!" Nadeshiko answered with a smile. "I'd like to!" _

"_Great! There's this big slide here that I wanna try!" Yoyo grabbed her hand._

"_W—wait!" Nadeshiko called. "Before we play..can I ask one thing?" Yoyo nodded his head. "Why did you pick me?" she wondered towards him. She could've sworn his eyes got a little larger and his body a little tense. But soon he relaxed and smiled at her. _

"_I'm getting good vibes from you."_

_:::::::_

_It had been a month since the two had been friends. And Nadeshiko really liked him being close to her. She felt like she could tell him anything. And Yoyo had finally felt the same way about her. _

"_It's about time I told you my darkest secret." Yoyo announced. Nadeshiko stared at him. _

"_Y-you don't have too!" she muttered. Yoyo shook his head. _

"_I want to." he retorted. "You wanna know why I always come to your home rather than us going to my home, right?" Yoyo asked. Nadeshiko nodded her head, a little ashamed that she had this desire to pry into his personal business. "Well, Nade. Simply put it, I don't have a home." _

"_What?" Nadeshiko blurted outloud. Her frail heart instantly broke for him. A smile crawled its way to Yoyo's bitter face. _

"_I'm a foster child." _

:::::::

"I know that." Nadeshiko answered. "I'm sorry." She felt terrible that she almost destroyed his only home. "I'll find a way to save the Art Club."

"P-promise?" Yoyo hitched.

"I pinky-promise you that."

* * *

"_Bastard!" Ikuto hollered through the room to no one in particular. _'Shit! He's got Nadeshiko with him!' _Shaking the stars away from his head, Ikuto ran and jumped out the window onto the tiny porch. From above, he barely saw the intruder run down the street that the thankful moon just happened to shine upon on. _'I'm gonna get him for this... Whoever he is...' _Ikuto swore as he jumped down from the second floor. _

_Swiftly landing on his feet, Ikuto paced to the man cloaked in black. _

"_You little shit! Get back here!" Ikuto called. No matter what happened, he couldn't let Nadeshiko get away from him. Not when he promised his mother he'll always take care of her. _

"Ikk...to!"

_Ikuto's heart lurched as he saw the man approach a black BMW. "No he won't. No he won't." _

* * *

Nadeshiko walked slowly to her classroom. On her way, she bumped into something. Or someone. Or, a _few _someones'.

"Ack!" she whimpered as she slowly fell to the floor. Her elbow scraped along the clean tiled floor. Looking up a little hazed, she saw four girls infront of her.

The one on the far left (of Nadeshiko's point of view) had soft, pink hair that almost reached her shoulders. Her hazel eyes looked at her sorrowfully and nervously. Her skin was that of a peachy color and her cheeks were a rosy pink shade. She was also quite tall compared to the other girls.

Next to the pinkette, was Yamabuki Saaya. Her gorgeous brown hair was curled and hanged on the side of her face. The piercing green eyes she was born with almost cut through Nadeshiko's very soul. Out of all the girls in the school, she was the one Nadeshiko feared the most. Her eyes had witnessed the torturing bully that girl could muster up to. Just watching her made goosebumps appear on Nadeshiko's skin. However, she was short.

The other two girls were the twins of the school. Lulu and Utau. Both shared the blonde hair and the skin color of cream. Both girls wore the red, plaided skirt and white blouse with a black overcoat. Even their hair was the same length. Just reaching their elbows. It also didn't help that their hair was straight. No one could tell the difference between the two. However, the _only _significant difference between the two were the eye colors, which was how people knew Utau was Utau and Lulu was Lulu. Lulu's eyes were a baby blue. One you would think most angels would have. Utau's eyes were a dark shade of a unique purple.

"What do we have here?" Saaya asked as Nadeshiko still sat on the floor with her legs crossed. The very voice Saaya contained made Nadeshiko's skin crawl with biting bugs. "So...you're Nadeshiko?" Saaya asked. Nadeshiko didn't say anything, which ticked Saaya off. "Speak!" she barked at the poor and frail girl.

"Y-yes..." she whispered, as she held onto her pink, lucky pencil. "I'm Fujisaki Nadeshiko."

"When I ask for your last name, I'll say so." Saaya ordered. Nadeshiko only shook her head. "It's been spreading around that you and Souma-sama are dating, is that correct?" Saaya asked, hands on her hips.

"No!" Nadeshiko almost shouted out of fear. For Nadeshiko also knew how much Saaya fancied the boy, it was easy to tell by the way she looked at Kukai whenever they talked or when he passed by her without a word. Lulu giggled.

"I like her." she commented. "She's so shy, it's adorable." Her eyes glimmered with evilness. Utau, her twin, kept her composure. The pinkette hadn't said anything. However, Nadeshiko had this familiar feeling about her.

"Well, she _is _shy." the pinkette added in a cool and spicy way. Even though she looked a little nervous, she seemed popular. "Saaya, let's hurry and go to class." The pinkette recommended.

_Yes, please listen to your friend! Go somewhere! _Nadeshiko pleaded in her thoughts.

"Soon, Amu." Saaya answered without looking at her. Nadeshiko's ears perked up. Did she say Amu!?!? "Nadeshiko... Do you have any interest in dating Kukai?" Saaya asked.

_That ditz? No way. _"No, I don't." Nadeshiko answered truthfully as she finally found strength in her legs to stand up. She found that Saaya was quite short for girls her ages. Nadeshiko was an inch or two taller than her! Almost as tall as Amu and the twins.

"Good." Saaya smiled. It faltered soon after. "But, you know, just to warn you, I don't like how close you two seem."

_Close? _Nadeshiko wondered. _More like **far **apart. _"Close?"

"Yes, close." Saaya repeated. "You two are always in the hallway together. It's...ugly." added the beautiful girl. Saaya grabbed Nadeshiko's wrist harshly. "Here, we'll show you what happens when a girl like you doesn't know her place in the society." Lulu, who was the twin next to Saaya, grabbed scissors that were hiding behind her back.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Nadeshiko asked scared for her life. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest, that she almost didn't catch Lulu's next words.

"Gonna teach you a lesson." she hissed as Saaya dragged Nadeshiko to the girls restroom. Nadeshiko, who felt tears sting the corner of her eyes, dropped her lucky, pink pencil.

The one Ikuto gave her ever since she could remember.

* * *

"Gosh, peeing feels really good." Kukai sighed happily as he washed his hands with soap. After drying his hands, he stretched for a bit. It wouldn't hurt to NOT go back to class for a while. He could spare ten minutes. Kukai would just tell his teacher that her was taking a number two. Or to be more like Kukai, a dump.

Right now, Kukai was a little happy. He finally made someone join the Art Club. Truth was, it didn't take no persuading at all. All he had to do was ask a question. Still, Kukai was a _tiny _bit troubled. He was missing out on his sports clubs.

_Ugh... I'll think about that all later and decide which one to keep later. _He reasoned. Exiting the club, he exited the boys restroom. Just to be bumped by Amu. "Whoa!" Kukai exclaimed outloud, almost falling on his butt. Amu stopped suddenly. She looked like a nervous wreck. "What's wrong?" he asked, grabbing her shoulders. Amu shook her head as she pointed down the hall. "What's down the hall?" Kukai wanted to know. But Amu didn't wait around to answer his question. She was gone the minute he let go of her shoulders. "Eh? Fine, whatever."

Kukai wandered down the hall. On the floor, he saw a pencil. It was pink and has a bunny on the end. And a little charm of a sunflower hung at it's side. _Nadeshiko's pencil. _Kukai knew. He clutched the ting in his hands and started to hear sobs come from the girls bathroom. Now standing infront of the door, he gulped. Dare he go in there? Still, he couldn't just go away, could he? He heard it was a girl crying. And he be damned if he let his mother's teachings of being a gentleman go to waste. Kukai's hands itched their way to the knob of the door and he opened without hesitation.

"H-hello? Anyone here? I heard crying... Are you okay?" he asked whoever was in here. This was ridiculous! He should just go out now and keep walking. Kukai could get in trouble for being in this place. Still, opening stall one-by-one, he reached the last green door. Hopefully, whoever was in here wasn't using the toilet. Slowly creaking the door open, Kukai's emerald eyes widened. "Nadeshiko? Why are you crying!?"

Nadeshiko looked up, her eyes stained red and puffy. Her once wonderful chestnut eyes now swelling with tears. Tears soaked her cheeks as more flowed down like waterfalls. That didn't scare Kukai. What scared him was that her hair was all cut uneven and was a tangled mess.

"Who _did _this to you?" he asked worriedly, entering the stall. He bent down so that he was eye leveled with her. Nadeshiko rubbed her eyes roughly.

"G-get away..." Nadeshiko coughed. "I—I don't want to see...you anymore..." Kukai looked at her with incredibly sad eyes. But in his heart, anger flowed through him. Why would someone want to hurt a person like Nadeshiko? Who the hell was _this _evil? Then it struck him.

"Hinamori..." he hissed. Nadeshiko looked up at him and then spotted her pencil. She snatched her belonging away from him quickly and pushed pass him so she could get away from him. Before he saw more tears crawl down her face and before he had a chance to say anything else. What Nadeshiko regretted doing was telling him that is _wasn't _Amu's fault.

It was all Saaya's.

* * *

_Ikuto felt adrenaline kick in as the scenery around him flew by. His feet stomped on the paved ground and his steps grew wider. No way in hell was he going to let that _intruder _get away with Nadeshiko. And catching up to him while the man was putting her into the car, that was when Ikuto took the chance to slam his fist into the side of the mans' head. The intruder seemed dazed, and Ikuto kept going at him like an animal. _

"_You. **Don't**. TOUCH. MY. SISTER! EVER!!!" Ikuto roared as he felt all his blood rush to his face. Punch by punch, Ikuto didn't stop until he was sure the stranger was out. Breathing ragged, Ikuto wiped the sweat from his forehead and licked his lips just as the rain started to fall on him. Bringing one arm around the blanket, Ikuto took the thing off. _

_Revealing Nadeshiko still safe in the blanket. Her eyes were closed, but it didn't look like an harm came to her. Even Nadeshiko's breathing rate was normal. _

'That's good then...' _Ikuto told himself, smiling. Slowly, he pick Nadeshiko up princess-style and covered the both of them under the blanket while walking the rest of the way home. 'I'm never letting her go away from my sights. Never again.' Ikuto promised himself. _

_From then on, Ikuto and Nadeshiko have always shared a bed. And Nadeshiko, who woke up the next morning, found a pink led pencil with a bunny on the end. And a beautiful sunflower charm hanging at it's side. And if you looked __**really **__close at it, it had Ikuto's name inscribed in it. _

**_Fujisaki Ikuto_**_._

* * *

Amu, who didn't go to class, waited around the corner she was sure Nadeshiko would pass. And Nadeshiko did. She also didn't see the pinkette.

"W-wait!" Amu cried, reaching her arm out. Nadeshiko jumped back in a whimper.

"Wh-what do you want?" Nadeshiko whispered in a hush tone. Amu looked down, ashamed.

"I—I'm sorry for what my friends did to you... R-really..." Amu apologized. Nadeshiko gave sympathy to the poor girl.

"No... It's not like it's your fault..."

"You're wrong!" Amu retorted. Nadeshiko gulped. Was this the Amu that was suppose to be the cool and spicy one? But she seemed so tense and fearful. "I should have done something, but I didn't. Wh-while you were crying, I was off on the side watching you... I—I'm sorry!" Amu continued. "I can't explain how sorry I am, but I want you to know that I stopped being Saaya's friend. More like her pawn. Fujisaki, will you accept my apology?" Amu asked, almost breathless. Nadeshiko stared at the girl, speechless. What was she to say?

"Y-yes?" Nadeshiko replied, in more of a questionably way. Amu sighed out of relief. An idea struck Nadeshiko. "On two conditions."

"What are they?" Amu asked hesitantly. Nadeshiko pointed to her hair.

"Are you good at cutting hair?" she asked. Smiling, Amu nodded. "And one other thing... You see, Art Club needs a few members." Nadeshiko said. Amu listened carefully.

"And?"

"Welcome to the Art Club, Hinamori. You're first day will be today."

* * *

Nakaido looked at his three students exceptionally. They did a pretty damn good job of saving the club. Now, two more members were in. How they did it? Nakaido didn't know, and he didn't care the least. At least the club was saved.

"Welcome to the Art Club, new comers." Nakaido greeted with his casual and goofy grin.

"No problem!" cheered the new students. Hotori Tadase and Hinamori Amu.

"We'll begin...now." Nakaido boomed.

Kukai, who was present, glared Amu's way. When they were alone, there was hell to pay. It didn't matter if Kukai didn't like Nadeshiko _at all. _No one messes with Kukai's frien—accomplices. Even if they hated eachother. He couldn't describe it, but when Nadeshiko cries, he couldn't help but want to protect her. An angel doesn't deserve to cry the way Nadeshiko did earlier today.

Yoyo, also present, wore the biggest smile Nadeshiko has ever seen him with. And he had great reason too. Nadeshiko kept her promise after all. No poster or ads needed. _Still... _Yoyo pondered. _Why is her hair...shorter?_

Nadeshiko, lastly present, _did _have shorter hair. It reached below her ears. Almost like a boys haircut. It felt weird, but nice. Lighter too. She liked the way her hair tickled her cheeks. Nadeshiko smiled at Amu (Kukai noticed this and thought it was _totally _unfair) and grinned (Kukai was now in _complete _shock). It was going to be a good day. She only wondered how she was going to explain her hair to Ikuto. It'd be her first time lying to him.

Well, there's a first for everything.

* * *

"_Didn't he miss her?"_

"_Not one little bit!"_

"_One day, you'll change your mind."_

_Those words rang throughout Ikuto's head as he and Nadeshiko made it back home. His grip on his little sister tightened. If the intruder did get away with her, he _was _going to miss her. And he _did _change his mind. No matter what, in the end of this fairytale, Ikuto and Nadeshiko would live their happily ever afters. _

_He'd be sure of it._

* * *

(A/N: Well, I changed the title. I know, you're like "WHY!?" Well, one, because I want too. And two, because I can. And it's not a huge deal, is it? Nope, I didn't think so. But yeah, see, I have this _crazy _idea in my head. And we all know you peeps love my ideas. So, it might take _forever _to find out what I'm doing... But, hand in there.

"I hate you.

I know you.

I love you."

Don't mind these. It's...notes. )

Next time on: Sketching 'I Hate You!' (A/N: Please note that I might change the scenes a little in the next chapter, as I've been doing. Also note, that I might delete some scenes on these previews while I continue this story. No guarantee that you'll see all the scenes in the next chapter. For I have no idea what I'm going to write next. It never hurts to hurt an author out with your awesome ideas. And is it me, or am I getting a _wee _bit better?).

_I need a girlfriend. _Ikuto himself. _I need one, badly. _

:::::::

Yoyo gasped at Kukai's confession. "Are you _serious_!?!?" he exclaimed almost too loudly.

"Sshhh!!" Kukai hushed. "This is top secret! Don't tell anyone!" he pleaded. Tadase looked at his best friend in utter shock.

"That's really...uhh...splendid!" Tadase chuckled.

"Souma...you're a pervert." Yoyo complimented.

"Gee, thanks!" Kukai feigned his excitement.


	5. Incorrigible

Sketching 'I Hate You!'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! at all. All rights go Peach-Pit I think.**

_(A/N: I love writing for this story. Little kids are my favorite. And no, I'm **not** a pedophile.)_

* * *

Ikuto threw hell the next day at Nadeshiko's school. Towards both the principle and staff members (and maybe some students included). Nadeshiko, who was sitting in the office as this happened, slumped down in her seat as she watched her brother's face turn red with hatred and anger of this injustice. He was really throwing a fit here. The young girl could feel a strong aura of hate emitting from Ikuto. Sighing, Nadeshiko looked over to a fuming Saaya. Her face looked like a little kid pouting, but Nadeshiko knew better. Saaya _hated_ her for sure now, Nadeshiko was positive about that. But, Nadeshiko could never keep secrets away from Ikuto, even if the world counted on her to do so.

_:::::::_

"_I'll ask for the last Nadeshiko, what the **HELL **happened to your hair!" Ikuto shouted as both siblings finally entered through their doorway. As soon as Ikuto saw Nadeshiko's hair, he knew something happened to her. Something at school. And it wasn't a good thing like getting a star for acing a spelling test._

_Nadeshiko looked around nervously, avoiding as much eye contact with her big brother as necessary AND possible. By the tone of his voice, she knew it was bad. It was even worse. Ikuto was starting to use swear words around Nadeshiko now. And that was a sign Nadeshiko knew well. Not to get him angrier. "I cut my hair." she lied. "I wanted to know what it felt like to have short hair." _

_Ikuto seethed at his little sister. "Don't you lie to me. Look at me when you say it." Ikuto barked, causing Nadeshiko to wince back in fear (which Ikuto took notice of but was too angry to address or comfort it). _

"_...girl..." Nadeshiko mumbled under her breath. Ikuto had to strain his ears to hear it. _

"_Repeat it." he ordered. Nadeshiko felt tears welling up in her eyes. She never saw Ikuto this mad before. _

_He was so scary._

_Sitting down in a seat, Nadeshiko looked up at Ikuto, the tears coming down her pale face as she watched Ikuto come upon his devil self. Just to have him falter his anger, just a little bit. _

_He _hated_ it when she cried like this. Taking deep breaths, Ikuto kneeled down to her level and patted her head._

"_If you tell me... I promise I won't be mad at you anymore." Nadeshiko gulped as she started explaining how girls approached her. What they thought of her relationship with a boy (Ikuto was going to kill this boy one day) was. How much it scared her to have them around her, with a mocking aura thick in the air. How they dragged her to the girls bathroom and shoved her into a random stall. And suddenly, snips were heard everywhere with her crying, shouting at them to stop. Why their comments made her feel less than human. All in all, they all left her crying in the stall, while Nadeshiko flushed all her hair away._

_By the time she finished, Ikuto smiled at her. Of course now, Ikuto was for sure..._

_Pissed._

_:::::::_

"Please, sir..." The principle started to say, her long and wavy, sandy-blonde hair swaying with her petite (yet firm) body. "I'll look into it soon bu-" The principles soft voice was cut off.

"_SOON_? _NOW_!" He roared, fists slamming onto a desk. "I can't believe no one catches students like her! Tormenting my baby sister!" He shouted. Nadeshiko slummed lower one the _baby_ _sister_ part. Her face flushed.

_'Oh my...'_

"Yeah!" Nadeshiko mentally groaned out of displeasure. She _almost_ forgot the Kukai was here (he somehow managed to follow both Ikuto and Nadeshiko into the office) cheering for Ikuto and was practically on _his_ side. Which meant that he was practically on _her_ side. Which concluded...

Saaya was going to make her pay oh so dearly. Later.

"Suspend Saaya!" Kukai demanded, Ikuto nodding his head in agreement (even though he didn't even _know_ who this kid was). Saaya glared Nadeshiko's way and Nadeshiko almost whimpered. This was _not_ going good. This was _not_ going good at _all_.

"I agree with the brat!" Ikuto added.

"Yeah!" Kukai then looked at Ikuto with a glare. "I'm not a brat!" Ikuto looked down at him.

"Shut up! I'm busy!" he snapped.

"You shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"No, you!" Kukai fired back.

"Shut the hell up you annoying brat!" Ikuto snarled, his eyes turning to the now pissed off principle. "No one messes with _my _little sister _and_ gets away with it! Even if it's just another little girl like her!" Hissing out the _her_ with venom as he pointed his long finger her way.

Nadeshiko was so _dead_.

Every tissue and blood cell in her body was telling her that.

"Ikuto... Please stop." She whispered as she lightly grabbed onto his slightly ruffled dress shirt. Her eyes rolled over the the principles. "Ms. Mashiro-san... I'm so very sorry for my older brother's behavior." Ikuto almost found this sentence offending. _Almost_. "But please... He's only looking out for my best interest."

_There, that's better._ Ikuto grinned. Ms. Mashiro rubbed her temples out of frustration and irritation. This was _not_ how a person's day was suppose to start out.

"Fine, I'll set up a conference with Ms. Yamabuki's parents about Nadeshiko's situation." Saaya was seething inside that tears started to well up in her face. All Nadeshiko could do was pick at her short hair. Ikuto and Kukai looked a little gleefully at each other. "I really didn't expect this from you, Ms. Yamabuki."

"Your on _her _side?" Saaya hissed, crossing her arms. Ms. Mashiro shook her head.

"I'm not _on _side. I'm doing what's right. I'm so disappointed in your actions Ms. Yamabuki. Ms. Fujisaki is a very respectful student, and I highly doubt that she'd do anything to hurt anyone."

"Yes she would!" Saaya yelled, standing up. Nadeshiko stiffened slightly and clutched Ikuto's white sleeve, causing Ikuto to growl nastily at the little brunet across from them.

_Little bitch. _Ikuto told himself.

"She's manipulating all my friends against me!" cried Saaya.

"Liar." Kukai defended.

Nadeshiko groaned at Kukai's rash behavior. _I'm...a goner._

"Ms. Yamabuki! Please, stop right now." scolded the petite principal. "I'm going to have to suspend you for this, _and _talk to your parents." Saaya shrieked out of anger. Ms. Mashiro continued to scold her. Nadeshiko held a death grip on Ikuto, who in turn started to soothe her. And Kukai, Kukai.

He couldn't help but like Saaya's attitude when she was angry. He still didn't like her though.

* * *

"Thank you for letting me take the day off Iku-nii." Smiled the ten year old little girl as her chestnut eyes looked up to her older brother. Ikuto—who took the both of them to a café—sipped his light mocha coffee and winked at his little sister.

"It's no problem, really." He replied scooting his chair closer to the wooden table. "It's the least I could do since _I _was being _incorrigible_, wouldn't you agree, Nadeshiko?" Ikuto asked with a tight smile plastered on his face. The little girl sank down in her seat, silencing herself. The happy mood she was in, now destroyed.

Yes, she really thought that her older brother was being a little, _rash _about the whole situation. Because now, she was going to be in _more_ trouble when Saaya would return to school. Filled with hatred towards her. A loathe that Nadeshiko knew she would never escape from. All from another brunet ten year old girl.

It was great. Not.

_And it's all that **boy's** fault. _Nadeshiko told herself. _That, that Kukai's fault._ _If he never would have talked to me, then I wouldn't be in this whole thing with Yamabuki. _Nadeshiko forced herself to believe this. That it was Kukai's fault she had fallen from Yamabuki's good graces. Or at least, stayed invisible from the little fire ball of negative energy (Saaya).

Or maybe, it _was_ her fault. Kukai would've never have talked to her if it wasn't for her ability to draw. He'd taken an interest in her because of that same damned ability.

_Drawing really is a curse. It's why mom left. _Sadly, Nadeshiko clutched onto her uniform that she hadn't changed out of yet. _Maybe I should quit drawing. _And then the idea dawned on her. That was the answer to end it. Quit drawing. She'd find another way to be creative. There were more ways. Like clay, painting, carving, oil paints, origami. Nadeshiko didn't need a pencil. If she could do other things in an average way, then Kukai will for sure lose his slight interest in her.

Whilst Nadeshiko stayed silent thinking, Ikuto couldn't help but think that maybe he hit a nerve with his little sister. Not that he meant to. It was just that after he said something, she stayed silent. _Maybe I should apologize to her. _But why? All he did was defend her. Fight for her. Nadeshiko needed someone like that in her life. And he was the only one like that for her.

It was only them.

Just the both of them. Him and her. Even when their mother was around, their was a bubble around them that kept them in their own world, together. Like a happy solitude. That Ikuto—who he believed—no one could ever breach. That they could only understand each other. So why couldn't Nadeshiko understand that what he did was for her?

_Maybe she's too young to know._ Just when he was about to apologize to her, Nadeshiko smacked the wind out of him with the next thing she said.

"I'm going to quit drawing."

"What?"

* * *

"Why would you _do _that?" Yoyo asked Kukai as they walked down the hallway a little bit after school ended. Nakaido had made the point that their official club days would be every other Wednesday after school. Which was fine with Kukai, he had sports to practice.

"Why not?" Kukai asked, not seeing the harm in what he did. He was only defending someone who was innocent. "I mean, it's not like Nade-chan deserved it."

"You don't get it, do you?" Yoyo asked. "All you've done was get Nadeshiko into more trouble with that mean Yamabuki."

"Oh." Was all Kukai could find in himself to say. "But why?" Yoyo rolled his autumn eyes at the moronic and oblivious boy.

"It's because Yamabuki really likes you. That's why." Yoyo replied as if it were so simple. It wasn't. Kukai could feel his face grow warm. And his cheeks started to grow pink.

"Ew." Was all he could muster up to say. To that, Yoyo raised an eye brow. Kukai noticed that simple action. "It's not that she's _ugly_ or anything. It's just that, she's so mean and evil." Yoyo chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that...well." Yoyo made a slight hesitation in what he was about to say. "Well, I think your going to make things harder for my Nade, that's all." Kukai tried his hardest to seem normal after that statement from then on.

"Really now?" he asked in response, giving a strain smile. _I don't think smiling was suppose to suck this much._ "I really don't see how." Yoyo—who had noticed Kukai's suddenly drained expression across his face—craned his neck to the side so Kukai wouldn't see him roll his eyes.

_Kids these days. _Sighed the short boy as both exited through the front door of the school.

* * *

Nadeshiko sighed as Tuesday rolled around. And all she remember last night was Ikuto complaining about needing to have a girlfriend. She shook her head and dismissed that memory. When was he going to learn that he was going to marry her? Silly teenaged boys, so foolish.

"Nadeshiko?" That was the voice of the second to _last_ person Nadeshiko wanted to hear early in the morning while walking to school. The tall girl turned around to face Kukai who was still shorter than her.

"Yes, Souma?" She replied tiredly, rubbing her eyes. Kukai frowned as he took notice that Nadeshiko looked more like a regular human today. Not as _angelic_ as she usually was (no matter how mean the girl could be) Maybe it was her hair. It was short like a boy's.

"What's up?" He asked cheerfully, ignoring his cheeks going pink as he looked toward her skirt. But his eyes shot up to her immediately after one look at her plaided red clothing. _Ignore it. Ignore it._ Kukai gave a forced smile as he tried not to think about his newly discovered...drawing ability. He actually practiced some last night. But quickly stopped when he started to feel sick for practicing such crude pictures.

"You ruined my life." Nadeshiko blurted out. _Oops. _She obviously didn't want _that_ to slip out. And miraculously, Kukai didn't seem to mind. Or was oblivious to that fact. Or maybe he was just used to it.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Yuiki was telling me about that yesterday." Kukai waved his hand, as if mocking something. "But at least she got suspended, right? That's what counts?" Kukai stopped himself as he watched Nadeshiko's face change. It went from tired to fearful in a flash. And suddenly she started to shake a little.

"Y-yeah." _She's going to get me. What if she cuts off something else?_

"Nadeshiko, are you okay?" Kukai asked, worried. His green eyes showing concern, and maybe even a little guilt somewhere in there. Nadeshiko only nodded her head and continued on her way to school. Kukai trailed a little bit behind her. "So, nice weather, huh?" No response. _Well, that maybe sucks. _The ten year old boy frowned. "Oh! That reminds me." Kukai added rather quickly.

"Yes?" Nadeshiko asked, really not in the mood for conversation with Kukai. She'd really, rather converse with Yoyo.

"Dense-sensei-"

"Nakaido-sensei." Nadeshiko corrected.

"Nakaido-sensei..." Kukai continued. "Said that art club meetings would only be meeting on every other Wednesday after school. But we have one this week. I'm glad that we saved it, don't you?" Kukai asked. For a while, to two walked in silence. It was slightly unnerving Kukai. But then Nadeshiko seemed to show some life in her.

"Yes, I'm glad." Nadeshiko replied, looking up. "It's just another way I can create more memories with Yoyo before everything ends." A smile graced Nadeshiko's lips at the very thought. And Kukai grew a little bit uncomfortable. "But..." Nadeshiko stopped walking and looked at Kukai, her eyes showing a little bit of indecisiveness. "I think...you should know." She whispered. "That I'm quitting on drawing."

"What?" His words came out blunt and in denial. "But, art club needs-"

"I'm not quitting." Nadeshiko added, answering him before he had the chance to jump to conclusions. "I just want to find other ways to be creative. Drawing is not the only thing that is considered artful." To this, Kukai nodded his head in agreement. But something in him died a little and his eyes hollowed.

"But Nade... Drawing is a part of you now." Nadeshiko furrowed her brows. What did he know about her?

"You don't know anything about me. Your only ten years old, like me." She reasoned, whether it was to reason with herself or Kukai, Nadeshiko didn't know. But for a moment, it was like Nadeshiko saw something in Kukai that made it look or seem like he could understand something, _anything_ about her.

"Your right Nade, I still don't know you. But I know that something that _you_ hate to love, it's part of you now." Kukai knew that Nadeshiko knew what he was talking about. Drawing was their only place to find solitude from the world. Where no one, friend or family, could breach. Just yourself and your own creativity.

It was silent until Nadeshiko breathed out a sigh she didn't even know she was holding. His words stung.

"Your probably..." Nadeshiko started to say. "...probably the most incorrigible person I have ever met." Kukai tilted his head.

"What does that mean?" A small smile touched Nadeshiko's lips that Kukai failed to notice.

"I'm going to continue to walk to school." She started taking long strides and Kukai had to run to catch up to her.

"Can I join you?"

_You kind of already do that all the time._

_:::::::_

"Your warming up to him?" Yoyo mused as he and Nadeshiko entered their classroom. Nadeshiko—who had been trying to sleep whilst the teacher wasn't looking—looked at Yoyo. He seemed a little sad.

"What? No, I'd never, Yo-chan. I don't-"

"Like him." Yoyo finished. "_That_ I know. You guys argue a lot." To this, Yoyo giggled a boyish giggle. "It's just... Well, I noticed that you didn't really bite his head off when you guys entered school today."

"Always observant, Yo-chan." Nadeshiko smiled as she slowly reached for his hand across the empty space next to them. "But...he just doesn't leave me alone like most people."

"Like me." Yoyo added, gripping her hand. She smiled.

"Yeah, like you. Iku-nii. Nakaido-sensei. And Amu-chan now."

"We're getting friends Nade-chan. That's what's happening." To this, Nadeshiko frowned. To be honest, all she wanted was Ikuto and Yoyo. Maybe even Nakaido to notice her every now and then. Nadeshiko wasn't even sure she was a _friend _type to other people. "Why don't you try letting Souma be your friend?" He asked. Nadeshiko let go of Yoyo's hand then and shrugged shoulders.

"He...likes my art." She softly replied.

"I do too." Yoyo chipped in. Giving him a sideways glance, Nadeshiko pursed her lips together.

"He _likes_ my art. Yo-chan... I don't think you get it." With that said, Yoyo shifted a little in his seat slightly irritated and grumbled.

_And that Souma does?_

_:::::::_

Amu blushed in her seat as Tadase sat next to her in the art room. It was Wednesday, after school and it was only them alone. _Not_ that Amu was a perverted girl, she was very girly and had discovered her newly founded crush on the blonde boy. He had soft, gentle pink eyes and was like a prince she'd read in her fairytale books back in head start. _And_ Tadase spoke different languages. Like, English and Spanish. Even if Amu couldn't tell the difference between them yet, she knew he could speak those languages and probably more.

People called him a multi-bilingual show-off. But who cares about the people who said them? He was nice too—something other people couldn't be these days.

"Buenos tardes, Hinamori-chan. ¿Cómo estás?" Tadase greeted. Amu looked at Tadase with a little confusion on her face. To that reaction, Tadase realized his mistake. "Oh, lo siento. I mean, I'm sorry. I meant to say: Good afternoon. How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you." Amu replied with a smile on her face. The pink haired female could feel her face growing her hair color. "What language was that?" She asked, folding her hands together on the table.

"Spanish. My abuela, grandmother, is from Chile. So she taught me some. We're going to visit my abuelo, grandfather's grave after the school year." Tadase explained. Amu smiled, a smile that went unnoticed by Tadase as he was busy thinking of his grandmother. A warm soul she was.

"Can you speak other languages?" Amu asked, tilting her head to the side, snapping Tadase out of his thoughts.

"Oh? Yes. A few. English, Arabian and French." Amu's ears perked up.

"French?" Tadase nodded his head. "Like Lulu and Utau De Morcef?" Amu asked, her eyes widening. Tadase only nodded his head.

"Yes. I've known those two since birth." Amu felt a little envious of Lulu and Utau. They never mentioned to her or Saaya that they knew Tadase so well. But then again, she never really mentioned she liked Tadase either. "They are very pretty, don't you think?" Tadase asked. Amu suddenly felt sick.

"Yes, yes they are." Feeling a little sad inside, Amu averted her eyes to the ground. _Maybe he likes one of them._

"I thought so too. They're like sisters to me." Tadase explained as he noticed that Amu's happiness deflated rather quickly. Amu's inside's suddenly grew warm like her face did all over again.

Well that changed everything. And suddenly the feeling of embarrassment washed over Amu's features. She even gave a light and struggled giggle.

"Oh."

"Uh? Hello?" Kukai asked, interrupting the two students. Both Tadase and Amu turned around.

"Yeah Kukai?" Tadase said in a low, playful tone. To this, Amu could immediately tell that Kukai was on a different bases than anyone else who associated themselves with Tadase. Not friends. Brothers. "What's up?"

"Tadase! Just the man I was looking for. Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kukai asked, looking at Amu nervously. Tadase jumped off of his seat and walked towards Kukai. Before reaching the door, Tadase looked over his shoulders and smiled at Amu.

"I'll be back later."

"Yeah." Amu replied happily as she looked out the window after he left. A smile couldn't help but spread across Amu's face and a lingering feeling of warmth passed over her.

"Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko appearing before the pinket. Amu, who was startled, looked back over at Nadeshiko.

"Yes?" Amu asked, smiling to the brunet. Nadeshiko looked nervously around them, checking to see if it was only them in the room. It was for now. Suddenly, Nadeshiko's face turned a little pink.

"I was wondering, since you were really good with cutting my hair, do you... Maybe... Want to fix it? Because I don't like it just hanging down." Straightening up, Amu clasped her hands together.

"Sit next to me. I'll see what I can do!" She exclaimed rather happily.

:::::::

"What's wrong?" Tadase asked as he and Kukai just continued to walk up and down the _same_ hallway they've been doing for the past two minutes. Taking a deep breath, Kukai looked Tadase in the eyes.

"I have something to confess." Kukai exclaimed.

"Can I listen in on it too?" Yoyo asked, as if _poofing_ behind them like magic. Kukai gave a startled yelp as Tadase stood frozen for a moment or two.

"What? No!" Kukai snapped as he regained composure. "This is...a secret." Yoyo smiled as he measured the taller boys up.

"C'mon, we're all dudes. Lemme' know too." He pouted, crossing his arms. Tadase laughed and looked over at Kukai.

"I don't think it would be bad if you told him too." To that statement, Kukai glared at Tadase, but literally gave in. Why not?

"Fine, but _both_ of you cannot laugh. This is serious." Kukai pointed out, face turning red.

"Promise." The other two boys said simultaneously as they scooted closer to Kukai.

"So what is it?" Tadase questioned, a little eager to hear Kukai's secret. Though the kind blonde never showed it out in public or to Kukai's face, he _always_ thought that Kukai's secrets were the funniest. That whenever Kukai left his house after telling his secret, a bubble of laughter would always erupt from Tadase's lips.

"Well, a few nights ago... So both of you know that my drawing ability isn't _as_ great."

"It sucks." Yoyo chided in. Tadase stifled a laugh but held silent to his tongue when Kukai glared at the petite boy.

"_Thank _you for that Yoyo. But anyways..." Kukai continued, clenching his fists together in a tight hold._ Just 'cuz your a show-off with clay. _"I drew..._something_ that night."

"Like?" Tadase queered, pink eyes squinting.

"Like..." Kukai bit his lip. "Nade's panties?" The tanned ten year old finished and his face was on fire. Yoyo gasped at Kukai's confession.

"Are you serious?" Yoyo exclaimed almost a little too loudly.

"Sshhh! This is top secret! Don't tell anyone!" Kukai pleaded. Tadase stared at his friend in utter shock.

"That's really...uhh...splendid!" Tadase chuckled nervously.

"Souma, you're a pervert." Yoyo complimented.

"Gee, thanks!" Kukai feigned his excitement. "Remind me to never, ever, _ever _tell you guys anything ever again." He grumbled.

"No, it's... Well..." Tadase tried to explain. "Do you, like Fujisaki?" Kukai immediately shook his head "no."

"Of course not. That's crazy talking." Kukai retorted, ignoring his stomach flip. _Damn stomach ache. _"Let's go back to the art room." Before the other two had a chance to reply, Kukai started walking away. Tadase and Yoyo looked at each other in doubt.

Tadase smiled knowingly and continued Kukai's movement.

Yoyo frowned and his stomach tightened. The petite boy didn't like the feeling that was starting to eat him up.


End file.
